


日本語訳：Peripeteia

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>クラウスはエーベルバッハの屋敷で行われる従兄弟の婚礼に出席した。その結婚式には、ドリアンもまた参加していた。全く違った理由で…</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Peripeteia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peripeteia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41224) by [Sylvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia/pseuds/Sylvia). 



> ティリアン、ドリアン、クラウス、クラウスの父、エーベルバッハ家の執事、その他のエロイカ関連の登場人物はすべて青池保子氏の財産です。私が彼らに加えた加工は、彼女の責によるものではありません。その他の人物は存在しません。また、エーベルバッハ市は実在しますが、私は独自にそれを脚色しており、歴史等にも改変を加えています。
> 
> 発表前に校正を引き受けてくれた読者たちに感謝します。Theresa, Ruth S., Masae そして Lisaは私を激励し、エロイカ世界に関する詳細を確認する手助けをしてくれました。この物語は彼らによって、より素晴らしい物語になったのです。
> 
> Peripeteiaとは、事態の激変をあらわす用語。ドラマの流れが悲劇へと舵を切り、カタストロフへと向かうその瞬間を指す。

厚い雲に遮られた日没の中、エーベルバッハ一族の居城が暗い影を従えて聳え立っていた。城は比較的近世の建築だった。11世紀に建造された本来の城郭は、エーベルバッハの血統に割り込んだ悪名高いティリアン・パーシモンによって16世紀には完全に取り壊されていた。新しい城郭の建設が始まる前にそのティリアンが爆破された自艦と運命をともにしたという一報を受けても、新しく縁戚となったエーベルバッハ一族には嘆くものは一人もいなかったと伝えられる。

ティリアンは悪辣にも、財宝を部下や船と一緒に沈めることを選んだ。エーベルバッハ一族はかつての権勢と栄光を取り戻すために、あらゆる手段を頼らざるを得なかった。彼らは収奪し、没収し、差し押さえることで、一族の財産を再び築き上げようとした。それには二世紀以上にわたる期間が必要だった。そしてついに現れた当主が気取り屋ウォルター・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハである。彼は同時代の親族たちからは不当なまでに鼻つまみ者の扱いを受けていたが、口舌滑らかな廷臣の常として財富の蓄積に長け、虚飾の城の再建に成功した。彼は体裁を重んじる男であったが、目的のためなら裕福な商人の娘を娶ることすら是とした。妻を人目につかぬ場所に押し込めておけばよいのだった。こうして、エーベルバッハの栄誉ある家系は引き継がれた。誇るべき壮麗さで。

エーベルバッハの血統はそれ以後も以前も、収奪者であり略奪者である子々孫々を輩出し続けた。末裔たちには無慈悲な犯罪者、残忍な専制者、とめどなく無節操な快楽主義者、もしくは野放図な豪傑たち・・・、ありとあらゆる者たちがいた。そして今日、数世紀にわたる栄枯を経て、一族はさらに成長し、繁栄していた。

 

その子孫たちのうち、本家の血筋の最も若いひとりが車を駆り、華麗に照らし出された城の主館の窓を凝視していた。城郭は、無節操な享楽主義者であるウォルターが、妻のリゼル、エリザベータ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハの父である成金の香辛料商人、ユップ・ミュラーの援助下に再建したものとしては、趣味のわるくない造りだった。ウォルターは犯罪者ではなかったが、虚言に長け、裏切りと収奪と殺人についてもなんの躊躇もなしにやすやすと実行することができた。節操を持ち合わせていないわけでもなかったが、冷酷さと残酷さととを見る限りは良心とやらをを放棄したものとしか思えなかった。

その歳若い末裔は、血筋の過去は差し置いて彼自身の義務と正義の感覚に奉仕していた。だが時折、自分の意思は祖先たちに枷をはめられ、束縛されているのだと感じることがあった。その思いが静脈の中を駆け巡るとき、血液の中で抑えようも無く荒れ狂うときなどには、彼は常に血脈の過去を想い起こした。

どのくらいそこに座っていたのだろう。彼自身の家系に関するさまざまな歴史の断片が、その若い男のの胸中を漠然と浮遊していた。太陽はすでに城の東塔の背後に沈んでいた。城の敷地内に入ったときには、すでに黄昏だったのだだろうとクラウスは思った。

割れるような頭痛を覚えた。

数日前、二重、もしかすると三重スパイかもしれない所属不明のエージェントとの小競り合いの際に、クラウスは固いレンガの壁に側頭部を叩きつけられていた。だがこの頭痛がそのせいだとは彼は思わなかった。

婚礼。クラウスは婚礼を忌み嫌っていた。

 

車はすでに屋敷の車寄せに到着していた。さっき敷地の正門が開く音を聞いたような気がしたが、気に留めていなかった。自分が周囲の状況へのしかるべき注意を怠っていたということに気づき、クラウスはややたじろいだ。無益な物思いを振り捨て、すばやく煙草をもみ消して車の外に出た。スーツケースを手にして屋敷の入り口に向かったとき、次の車が到着が背後に聞こえた。

クラウスは振り返らなかった。誰であろうがかまわなかったし、誰とも顔をあわせたくなかった。くだくだしい挨拶が面倒だった。

正面玄関への階段を上がりきったところで、執事がドアを開けた。いつもと同様に落ち着いて冷静な出迎えだった。(窓からおれの到着を確認しとったな、執事め。）クラウスは執事の顔を見てそう考えた。

「ご主人様。」執事は微かに高揚した声を出した。「ご主人様と男爵さまを同時にお迎えできるとは、なんと光栄なのでしょう。さあ、お父上もお喜びです。」

クラウスは明らかな嘘に反応してやるのはやめにして、恒例の苦行の場にそのまま赴くことにした。「フン。」返答の代わりに、無愛想に鼻を鳴らすだけにとどめた。

見覚えのない若い娘が執事の脇から現われ、鄭重に礼をしてクラウスからスーツケースを受け取った。ブリーフケースに手を伸ばした瞬間のクラウスの反応に、彼女は怯えて後ずさった。クラウスはその娘が17歳前後で身長が167センチ、やや小太りだが目立つほどでもなく、髪を暗い臙脂に染めているが本来はくすんだ茶色であろうことを一瞥で観察した。瞳はグレーで、コンタクトレンズは色つきのものではなかった。鼻は小さめで尖っており、変装でこう作るのは不可能に近いだろう。

素性の知れない娘、おそらくは今日のために一時的に雇い入れた学生だろうが、彼女は執事から叱責するような視線を浴び、自分がどういう失敗をしでかしたのか分からずにまごついておいた。あきらかにに、預かるべき荷物とそれ以外の貴重品の区別をつけられないでいるだけだった。

クラウスはやや気の毒な気分になり、彼女にブリーフケースを渡してやった。娘はそのせいでスーツケースを倒し、狼狽のあまり半泣きになった。クラウスは娘と唖然とする執事を押しのけ、歩きながらコートを脱ぐとそれを執事に手渡して屋敷に入った。

ブリーフケースには白紙と鉛筆と煙草以外には何も入れていなかった。鉛筆の先はよく尖らせてあり、最悪の場合には自衛の武器として使える。親族と使用人とその他の野次馬どもが右往左往する屋敷に、機密書類を持ち帰る気はそもそもなかった。それに、屋敷には屋敷の面倒がいくらでもある。

例えば屋敷で彼を待つこの人物など。

「おまえはまだ髪をそんなみっともなく伸ばしておるのか。」テオドア・ウォルター・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ男爵の声が大広間の向こうから届いた。男爵の口調は低かったが、ドアから階段の下までくっきり通る声だった。親しい友人以外の相手には、男爵は常にその口調を使った。紛れもない命令口調であり厳密この上なくまた冷酷な、我が指示への返答は服従でしかありえないという鋼鉄の確信に満ちた声だった。

クラウスは鼻に苛立たしいむずがゆさを覚え、上唇がゆがむのを感じた。これほどまでにはっきりとした本能的な反射に、クラウス本人ですら驚いた。彼はとっさに頬の内側をかみ締めて、自分でも説明できないほどに不合理な激怒を抑えた。血の味がした。「この男は俺を支配する権限を持っている。」彼は自分に言い聞かせた。「これはおれの父親だ。この屋敷の主人だ。反抗してはならない。それがどうしても必要という場合以外は。」

「今のままで特に差支えを感じません。」感情を押さえつけることに成功し、クラウスはそう応えた。

男爵であり、エーベルバッハ家の当主でもある男が、寄木細工の床にはめ込まれた紋章を横切ってクラウスに近づいた。挙措の隅々にまで、誇り高い家系の血筋と尊厳が顕れていた。銀髪が朝の光を受けた霜のように混じり気なく白かった。いくつも誂えた上品で趣味のいいデザイナー･タキシードのうちの一着を、今日もやすやすと着こなしていた。クラウスはもう長い間、そういった姿の父親しか見たことがなかった。そのため、父親にとっては軍服以外ではそれがもっとも自然な服装のように思えた。

男爵は彼の目の前で足を止め、しばらく間をおいた。クラウスは父親が手を差し出すか、自分の肩をたたくかするのだろうかと考えた。だがそのようなことは起こるはずもなく、クラウスは手を後ろで握り締めて軍隊式の「休め」の姿勢のまま、まっすぐに立っていた。

父親は、クラウスの頭のてっぺんからつま先までをじろじろと眺めた。唇は不満げに引き結ばれていた。今日は何が父親の不興をかっているのかクラウスには見当もつかなかったが、確定できない事実に心を悩ませるのは愚かなことだという結論を、彼はとうの昔に導き出していた。この父なら、息子に対する不満をいくらでも数え上げそうだった。ほとんど数限りなく。取るに足りない些細な点や、なにか不適当な行為、ごくまれにクラウスの何かが父親の要求する水準を満たしていなかった場合、クラウスから身体的な攻撃を受けたという同級生やその保護者からの抗議、割れた窓ガラス。それから一度などは、とうとう隠し切れずに見つかってしまった拾い猫の件･･･。そう、父親は不満の理由には事欠かなかった。

父親の習慣的な非難になんらかの返答をしようとする努力はもうとうにやめており、老エーベルバッハの冷たい凝視に萎縮していた頃に自分が何を感じていたのかは、今となってはほとんど思い出せなかった。そもそもクラウスは萎縮などする性質ではなく、本当の意味で卑屈さなどを感じたことは金輪際無かった。それは彼の父親が彼に認める、数少ない美点のひとつだったかもしれない。

「ほとんどの客人は昨夜か今朝のうちに到着しておる。」クラウスの父はとうとう口を開いた。「エーベルバッハ家の息子はどこだと嫌になるほど尋ねられたぞ。」

「国際情勢が一族の私的な会合に優先されるべきことは、お分かりいただけるかと思いますが。」クラウスは平静な声で答えた。

「わかっとるだろうが、アントンはお前より若い。」

命令口調はいまやはっきりと非難の口調になっていた。クラウスはまっすぐに立ち、あごを引くように努力した。必要がない限り、反抗的な態度を見せてはならない。

「存じております。」クラウスは冷ややかな返答を返した。ひょっとすると黙っていたほうがよかったのかもしれない。沈黙のほうがまだ、同じ意味の返答をましに伝えられたのかもしれなかった。

「ヴォン・ターニス伯爵夫人に返事をしておいたぞ。おまえは明日、夫人の娘たちを連れてエーベルバッハの街を案内してくるがよい。」

クラウスは無表情を保つよう努力した。以前にも同様のことを命じられた折に、彼はそのその知性に欠けた娘たちをひどく怖がらせたことがあった。だが彼女たちは夫候補者よりもさらに自分の母親を恐れており、クラウスとの結婚をお膳立てしようとする無慈悲な試みに逆らう勇気がないようだった。クラウスは母親を威嚇しようと試み、無様に失敗した。彼女のその仕立ての良いドレスには防弾処理が施してあり。その中には秘密兵器でも隠してあるかのようだった。共産主義者ですら脅しに屈して結婚するか、季節がめぐる前にシベリアへ逃げ出しすかもしれない。

「了解したしました、父上。」クラウスは歯を食いしばった。

「さっさと部屋へ行ってもう少しまともなものに着替えて来い。こんなに遅れおって。」

クラウスは賢明にも頭を下げるだけにとどめ、その場を去る父を見送った。それから緩やかに曲がる階段を一直線に駆け上り、速度を落とさないままに廊下を通り抜けて自室へ入った。クラウスはいつもこの速度で邸内を歩いた。走行よりはやや遅い速度が必須なのは、廊下を走ることは許されていないためだった。そして通常の歩行よりは素早いのは、敏捷さに欠ける動きもまた叱責の対象であるゆえに。

どこかで今すぐ自分を必要とするような国際紛争が勃発しないものか・・・、クラウスは絶望的に祈った。

「勇気を持て。」聞きなれた声が彼自身の内部から響いた。氷と鉄の壁とめぐらせろ。抵抗することに逆説的な歓喜を見い出せ。戦うと決めたならば最後まで戦い、決して敗北を認めるな。

 

\-----

 

結婚式だって！ドリアンは結婚式が大好きだった。誰もが一張羅の宝石を身に着けてくる。こんな機会なんだから、エメラルドがルビーとぶつかって傷がつくなんてのは気にしない。いとこのエセルはダイアモンドのティアラをつけてくるかもしれない。それから乾杯の渦。衣装の見せびらかし合い。空になることののないシャンパングラス…。人々の渦。今日だけの親友たち。親族もそうでない者たちも、古い友人もそうでないものも、同僚も隣人も知人もそれから泥棒も…

素晴らしい。全く素晴らしい。

今回は特にそうだ。 婚礼がアンナ・ユリアーネ・ツー・ヘルフォーシュヴァイラーとアントン・ヴァルドキルヒ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハの披露宴であるときたならば。アントンは、あのそそるほど魅力的なくせに一分の隙も見せない小癪な少佐の従兄弟だった。そしてこの婚礼はエーベルバッハ本家の屋敷で挙行されるのだ。そう、あの『紫を着る男』を所蔵するあの城で。それはエーベルバッハ家の祖先の一人であるティリアンの肖像画で、その絵のティリアンは彼自身の末裔である短気で凶暴な子孫と、驚くほど似た顔立ちをしていた。

さあそしてなお一層素晴らしいのはこのことだ。これだけの数の招待客を格式通りのやり方でもてなそうと考えるならば、やはりそれなりの数の使用人を雇い入れねばなるまい。この好機に乗じないなんてね！

という訳で、臨時のウェイター兼雑用係として潜り込むことはドリアンにとっては児戯に等しいものだったのである。ドイツ語にはやや難があるかもしれなかったが、大きな問題ではない。問題はむしろ彼の目立ちすぎる容姿だけではなく、何をやらせてもそつなく出来すぎることのほうにあった。見破られないだろうかと冷や冷やしたが、エーベルバッハ家の老執事はかつらを付けたドリアンの正体には気づかなかった。

そしてまた、執事は特に何らかの技能も必要としない仕事をドリアンに割り当てた。彼は鍵の降りたドアを何枚も通り抜けて、エーベルバッハ家の祖先たちの肖像画が並ぶ部屋へドリアンを連れてきた。その絵もそこにあった。『紫を着る男』。現実の人間よりも大きく、そして生身の少佐と同じほどに美しい絵だった。

ドリアンは肖像画の表面を注意深く見つめ、それが安物の贋作ではないことを確かめた。いや、本物だ。みたところ、エーベルバッハ家では模写を壁に展示した上でオリジナルを銀行に保管しておくという習慣はないように見えた。ドリアンにとってはなんとも残念なことだった。

絵画の額は盗難防止装置に直結しており、装置はもちろん稼働中だった。盗難防止装置のメインユニットは地下室にあった。ドリアンはワインセラーからワインを取ってくるよう命じられた際に、すでに装置を確認していた。地下は入り組んだ狭い通路と閉所恐怖症の発作を起こしそうな狭い部屋の羅列で迷路をなしており、リースリングとバーガンディを取りに行かされた使用人が戻ってくるまで多少余分な時間を食ったとしても、誰も訝しく思うものはなかった。

盗難防止装置を外すには大した手間はかかりそうになかったし、すでに食料配達用のトラックに部下たちを乗り込ませていた。機さえ熟せば、絵画を成功裏に屋敷から運び去るだけのことだった。それまでにあと数時間…。クラウスの先祖代々の居城を探検する完璧な機会だった。ここでどんな幼年期を送ったのか？もしかすると本人を一度か二度ちらっとのぞき見するチャンスがあるかもしれない。クラウスが招待客全員に目を光らせ、全員がパーティを楽しんでいるかどうか確認するのに最善を尽くしている隙に。

全くもって、少佐は何に対しても不機嫌な男だった。もしこれほど抵抗できないまでに完全な魅力を備えた男でなかったら、私だって…

ドリアンとて好き好んでクラウス･ハインツ・フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ少佐に恋に落ちたわけではなかった。この恋がその後何年にもわたる渇望と苦痛を自分にもたらすと初めからわかっていたら、ドリアンはクラウスとの最初の火花の散らしあいの後に素早く逃げ出して、さっさと別の男に身を任せてしまっていたかもしれない。

とはいえ、これほど魅力的な誰かさんの私生活を、なんとかして覗き見したいという欲望には抵抗できそうにもないというのも真実だった。その魅力が他のすべての思惑を押さえつけた。

彼は礼儀知らずで悪辣で残酷で、あらゆる意味で難攻不落だった。彼の部下たちは常に死の恐怖と隣り合わせに過ごしていた。彼は会うたびにドリアンを侮辱し、実際に殴りつけた。それ以上近づくなと拒絶し、悪罵を投げつけ、軽蔑と嫌悪をあらわにした。そしてドリアンはそのすべてを享受するために、幾度と無くクラウスのもとに戻った。

なぜ？　そう･･･、理由のひとつに、少佐が男性美を完全に具象化した存在だったということがあげられた。彼の一挙一動に釘付けになることは、ドリアンの目には喜びであり拷問でもあった。その滑らかな筋肉の優美さ、無意識に品のある挙措。だがそれだけではなかった。それ以上の何かがあった。それはなんなのか？

あと２時間かそこら、ウェイターとしての仕事に戻るために厨房への通路をたどりながら、ドリアンはしばらくこのことについて考えをめぐらせた。このことを考えだのはこれまでにも何度かあった。そしてそのいずれも、納得のいく答えを見つけられないままでいるのだった。

ひとつ言えるのは、少佐は合理的な思考を持つ有能な男だったが、そういうタイプによくあるように無味乾燥した退屈な男ではないということがある。彼は恐れ知らずであり、大胆で勇敢だった。ある種の熱情家で、はっきりとした果断さを持ち合わせていた。いったん彼のような男をものにしたならば、彼らは永遠を誓うに違いない。心と肉体の双方において。自分でも奇妙に思えることだが、ドリアンにとってエーベルバッハ少佐はそういう関係を築き上げることを想い描いた初めての男だった。少佐か、それ以外の男かなどという選択はなかった。この種の男に妥協などありえない。だが彼をその気にさせたり、ベッドに引き入れたりできるとは、ドリアンにはどうしても考えられなかった。

もちろんドリアンは、ベッドでのことだけを過大に重要視するほどほど浅はかではなかった。それは言うまでもない。

そのことをはっきりと意識しつつも、それでもなおドリアンはひそかに胸の中でそのことを考えてみることがあった。少佐のような男は、ベッドでどう振舞うのか・・・。考えると口の中が乾いた。

決断力、完全主義、爆発力を秘めたエネルギー、それらすべてがドリアンの気を狂わせ、欲望を解放させる目的へとゆるぎな焦点を定めたそのとき。彼は躊躇から始めるかもしれない。ひょっとするとほんの少し不器用かもしれない。そして彼自身の経験の無さと羞恥にどぎまぎするのかもしれない・・・。だがドリアンなら教えてやれるだろう。どう触れるのか、そしてどう楽しむのか・・・

「こら、おまえ！Faulpelz! 　どこをうろついてたんだ！さっさとこれを客間へ持っていけ。寄り道せずに帰って来い、空のグラスも忘れるなよ！」

妄想はシャンパンのフルート・グラスをいっぱいに載せた巨大なトレーが腕に押し付けられた瞬間に終わった。Faulpelzってなんだろ？ドイツ語のレッスンでは本当に使える言葉は全然教えてくれなかったな。知りたくてうずうずする。それから考え直した。知らないほうがいいのかも。

押し付けられたトレーのバランスを取りながら、エーベルバッハ家の使用人に何かを言い返そうとしたが、その男ははすでに別の気の毒なウェイターを怒鳴りつけようとしているところだった。ドリアンは鼻を鳴らし、重くて持ちにくいトレーを持って客間へ向かった。他の臨時に雇い入れられた使用人たちとは違って、ドリアンは城の内部に精通していた。間取りは頭の中に叩き込んであった。

いや、ちがうな。彼は再び思った。私はクラウス・フォン･デム･エーベルバッハの肉体だけが欲しいわけじゃない。もちろんそれも魅力的だけどね。彼の身体はこれまでみたどの男のものよりも素晴らしい・・・。ドリアンは時折、クラウスに襲い掛かったり服を引きずり下ろしたりしそうになる自分を止めるのに苦労することがあった。彼を見たい、触りたい、舌で味わいたい・・・。彼は二度ほど、それを試してみたことがあったが、悲しむべきことにどちらも見事に失敗していた。特に、舌で味わうという目的においては完敗だった。

彼は小娘よりも身持ちが硬かった。そしてあらゆる防御の方法を知っていた。なんと歯がゆいことだろうか。

 

ド リアンがクラウスを渇望していたことは疑いようもない真実であったが、だが彼の望みは単にそれだけではなかった。彼は時折、例えば少佐が誰も自分を見てい ないと考えているときや、もしくは少佐が自分自身にすら注意を払っていないときなどに、普段は鋼鉄のように厳しくドリアンを切り裂く緑の瞳の中に、なにか の火花がきらめくのを見ることがあった。そしてそれはドリアンにさらなる望みを抱かせた。それがどれほど身の程知らずな望みに聞こえるかよくわかってい た。彼の想い人は、鉄のクラウスの二の名で知られた。もしくは人の形をした鋼鉄の戦車。だが彼は知っていた。彼の少佐は孤独であり、不幸であり、無力です らある、ただ愛を渇望する存在であるということを。

ド リアンには、自分が少佐の孤独を癒すことができるとわかっていた。彼を幸福へ導き、満ち足りた感情を教えてやれる。少佐の人生にたった今欠けているものす べてを、伯爵なら与えてやれることができた。彼がその見返りに望むものは、少佐における美を共有すること。それは対等な取引以上のものになるように思われ た。なぜなら伯爵には、少佐受け取るものすべてを享受し尽くすだろうという確信があったからである。この頑固な野生馬が美しい目を見開き、真の意味でドリ アンが差し出すものに目を向けさえすれば！

ド リアンは当初、その日は遠からずやってくると見積もっていた。ドリアンの魅力に逆らえたものはこれまでいなかったからだ。彼は今までにも、異性愛者である と公言する男たちへも標的を定めてきた。相手の自覚などには無頓着だった。結局のところ、彼らはみなドリアンのベッドに体を横たえた。そして喜んで快楽を むさぼった。

それらの過去はすべて、彼が少佐に出会う前の話だった。少佐は、両腕を広げて待つ伯爵に恐るべき抵抗力で抗った。この男はいかなる性衝動も持ち合わせていないのかもしれない。

思考の行き着いた先の衝撃に、ドリアンは微かに震えた。なんて想像だ。クラウスがもしそうなら、なんという壮大な浪費だろう。

ド リアンは、想い人か視線を引き剥がし、大広間へ戻った。広間は人でごった返していて、どの招待客もみな思い思いに着飾り、ありったけの宝飾品を身につけて いた。シャンパンを招待客に配っていたときに、そのジュエリーのいくつかがドリアンの目にとまった。だがそのいずれも現在の標的も魅力には程遠かった。 『紫を着る男』を手にいれるチャンスを目の前にして、余計な危険をおびき寄せるのは賢明なやり方ではない。あの太った未亡人の真珠とダイアモンドのチョー カーや、花嫁の耳に揺れるドリアンは大粒のエメラルドにも、そんな価値はない。

ただ･･･、ドリアンはエメラルドのイヤリングをもう一度間近でよく眺め、心惹かれた。めったにない大粒で、珍しいほど緑色の濃い、しかし曇りひとつない石だった。カットも上出来だ。もしかすると、また別の機会にね。

「クラウス！」花嫁が大声で呼ぶ声がドリアンの耳に直接入り、ドリアンはあやうく持っていたトレーを取り落としそうになった。クラウスが顎をあげて、巌のようにいかめしい表情で大広間に入ってくるところだった。

少佐は人ごみをかき分けて、招待客の社交辞令としての挨拶を、あっさりとやりすごしながらこちらへ進んできた。彼はタキシードに着替えていて、その様子は・・・

素晴らしい。

さっ と目を逸らし、だれでもいい他の誰かに視線を逸らせようとして、ドリアンは再びシャンペンを落としそうになった。もう一瞬でも長く少佐を見ていたら、公衆 の面前で少佐を誘惑しにかかりたいという欲望を抑えられそうになかった。そして想い人は当然、彼に激怒する。ああ、なんてことだ。少佐の立ち姿かここまで そそるとは。しかも服を着たままで。

「アンナ、」ドリアンの想い人は、滑らかな低い声で花嫁に話しかけた。「おめでとう。」

「ありがとう、クラウス。私、アントンと一緒にきっと幸せになるわ。かれったら素敵なの！あなたとなら、きっとうまくいかなかったわよね？」

なんだって！

「きみはおれには過ぎた女性だったさ。」クラウスは応えた。その返答の驚くべき内容を、冷静すぎる口調がやや裏切っていた。「アントンは果報者だな。きみたちふたりの幸せを祈る。」

なんてことだ。彼はいまとんでもない努力を払っているに違いない。きっとそうだ。

「ドレスがよく似合っている。今夜のきみはとても綺麗だ。」

ドリアンの頭の中は真っ白になった。なんとか我を取り戻し、トレーを少し高く掲げた。飲み物を招待客たちに配り、空のグラスを集めながら、視界の隅でアンナに目をやった。彼女は微笑んでおり、社交と礼儀作法方面における少佐の前代未聞の努力に、さしたる感銘を受けたようにも見えなかった。

「失敬。」

ああ。

アンナの顔に失望の陰がちらりと差した。それはよく訓練された社交的な表情の裏にすぐに隠されてし まったが、ド リアンはくすりとせずにはいられなかった。ドリアンの愛しい男はさっと踵をひるがえし、その場には一瞥もくれずに去っていた。彼は、招待客たちへの失礼にならない程度の挨拶を必要最低限の時間で済ませようとしていた。

「おや、あらあら。」低い女性の声が背後から聞こえた。

「やっぱりそうだったわね。」アンナはごく平静な声で答えた。「何もかもが思い通りに行くわけじゃないしね。もっと早くあなたに紹介してあげればよかったわね。でもよっぽどうまく近づかないと、あなた凍傷にかかっちゃうわよ。」

『私だけの』少佐にけしからん欲望を抱いたこのあばずれを絞め殺してやりたいという衝動を抑えるために、伯爵は急いで新婦とその友人から離れた。ゆっくりと足を向けた方角に少佐がいたのは全くの偶然だった。誓ってもいい。

ひっきりなしに煙草を吸う少佐を見つけたときには、トレーの上は空っぽのグラスでほとんどいっぱいだった。少佐は、なにやらげらげら笑いっぱなしの灰色の髪の年配の男性につかまっていた。ラクダみたいな笑い声だった。ラクダの鳴き声など聞いたことはなかったが。

少佐はドリアンのほうに目を遣らないまま片手を伸ばし、新しいグラスをさっと取り上げて一気にあおった。それからほとんど即座に次のグラスを取り上げた。ド リアンは跳びあがりそうになった。もう一杯を所望されたらどうしよう。ああ、でもこの場所からなら彼のうなじの後れ毛が見える。さっき髪をかきあげたとき に見えたんだ。

だが彼はともかくその場所を離れた。そのままそこにいれば、クラウス･フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ少佐のうなじの後れ毛に鼻をうずめ、素敵な首筋に噛み付いてしまいそうだったから。

 

スー プ、サラダそれからデザートが、ダイニングホール両脇の長いビュッフェテーブルの上に恭しく用意された。しかし、だがメインディッシュがまだだった。それ からもちろん、飲み物は頻繁に補充されねばならなお。さらに使用済みの皿とグラスを遅滞無く持ち去り、新しいものを追加する。

婚 礼客の最後のメンバーが自分の分を平らげてしまった頃に、別の早い客たちは次のスープや小さなケーキやパイにとりかかっていた。可愛らしいサイズのチョコ レートムースもあった。ウェイター！トマトのカクテルがもうないってどういうこと？それから、十分前に頼んだワインはどうなってるの？

泥棒から足を洗って正業につくとすれば、選択肢のリストの最後の職業がウェイターだろう。

て んてこ舞いの状況がようやくましになり、一人ぐらい欠けてもすぐには困らない状況まで落ち着いたときに彼はこっそり抜け出して、もうすぐロンドンの自分の 寝室に架け替えられる運命である、あの絵をもう一度じっくり眺めるために、絵画をおいた部屋へ忍び込んだ。どの位置にかけるかはまだ決めていなかった。暖 炉の上か、それとも東側の窓の間か。絵が手元に到着したら、しばらくそれに夢中になることはわかりきっていた。

ド リアンは、ティリアンと同時代に生きてみたたかったなと考えた。悲惨な衛生状態や快適な生活の基本的な欠如はとりあえず置くことにして。その人物に関して の言い伝えには事欠かなかった。彼は悪辣な暴君で、粗野的で執念深く、野心に満ちた快楽主義者でもあり、衝動的な性格ではあるがカリスマ性を持ち、躊躇や 限界などといったものを全く持ち合わせない人物だった。その人物について調べることは興味深くもあり、数世紀も離れた現在という安全な高みからしか知るこ とのできない歯がゆさもあった。そしてドリアンは全くのところ、彼と同時代に生き、肩を並べてみたかったとしみじみ思わざるを得なかったのである。

お めでたい考えだね。彼は自分で自分を笑った。火遊びばかりして、大やけどをする危険さをいつまでたっても学ばない。それにきっとティリアンは私を焼き尽く すよ。ティリアンは近づくものすべてを焼き尽くす個性だったに違いない。彼の目にとまるすべての者たちを。だがドリアンはその種の魅力には抗えないほう だった。無情であり無謀である、恐れ知らずなきらめき。もちろんそれらすべてが、あの人を魅了してやまない美しい表情とともにある。そして肖像画家はその きらめきを完全にキャンバスに閉じ込めていた。ドリアンはそれをその絵の表情から、余すところなく見て取ることができた。

ああ、呪うべきほどの魅力をたたえた、かの絵よ。

彼は空想に夢中になるあまり、その部屋に忍び込む前に周囲を注意深くい観察するのを怠った。基本的な注意事項だな。嘲るような声がした。その声は、軽蔑を隠そうとしないときの少佐の声にそっくりだった。

彼は凍りついたまま動けなかった。変装がばれたかと考えた。

クラウスの表情に表れた鋭い疑いの表情はすぐに消え、無関心な表情に戻った。頭と肩が柱の陰に消えた。薄い漂う煙草の煙が、彼がそこにいることを証明していた。

「紫 を着る男」をゆっくり鑑賞するどころではなかった。「紫を着る男」の子孫をじっくり眺めるどころでもなかった。だが、クラウスはどの絵を眺めていたのだろ う？きっと見るべき価値のある絵に違いない。少佐のお気に入りなのかもしれない。だとすれば、ついでにそちらも頂いてしまうという手もある。

ふー ん、わりと最近の作だな。ドリアンはあっさり鑑定した。彼にはその能力があった。一人の女性が緋色の乗馬服を着て、銀で縁取りのある、羽根のついた赤い小 さな四角い帽子をかぶり、マホガニーの木の芸術的なまでにねじれた枝に浅く腰掛けていた。背景の右側のほとんどの部分を占めている馬は、野生の目と血の色 の鼻腔を持つ漆黒の巨大なけだものだった。背景の左部分は田園風景で、遠くにエーベルバッハ城が聳えていた。

そ の絵の水準は、平均かやや上といったところだった。女性はまあ美しいといえたが、なぜか気鬱に満ちた表情だった。それは退屈や傲慢や満たされない欲望、そ して悲痛といったものからきているのかもしれない。画家の技術がドリアンが鑑定したよりもずっと劣っているのでない限り、その女性は多分なにか難しい問題 を抱えていたに違いない。

ドリアンは少佐を覗き見するという危険を冒してみた。少佐がこちらを見ていないことが判った。彼はまた黙ってその絵に視線を戻していた。柱に背を預けて足を足首の辺りで軽く組み、ゆるく握った手に煙草を持って、これまで見たこともないほど気だるげな様子に見えた。

「こちらの女性はどなたなんでしょう？」ドリアンはドイツ語に細心の注意を払いながら尋ねてみた。答えが知りたいというよりは、好奇心に負けての発言だった。

少佐の応えにドリアンは驚いた。「クラウディア・ヘンリエッテ・フォン・デム･エーベルバッハだ。」

「つまり、お母上でいらっしゃる？」しまったと思うまもなく、その言葉が口から飛び出した。ドリアンは首をすくめた。猛烈に怒鳴られるに違いない。

「そうだ。」ドリアンの最愛の男は静かに答えた。「おれの母親だ。」

彼 らは黙ってその絵を見つめた。クラウスの母についてドリアンが知っていることといえば、彼女がクラウスがほんの幼少の頃に亡くなったということだけだっ た。この絵を見る限り、彼女が幸福な人生を送ったとは言い難いようだった。エーベルバッハの一族の者は、みななんらかの意味で生きにくい事情を抱えている ように見えた。人生を単純に楽しむすべを心得ているものはいないようだった。

そう、だからこれから学べばいい。

ドリアンは、クラウディア・ヘンリエッテが息子に彼女の面影を残していないか盗み見してみたが、何一つ見当たらなかった。驚くには当たらない。彼ははっきりと父親似であるのだから。

「それでだ、」少佐はしばしの沈黙の後に再び口を開いた。「なにを探しとる？銀の食器でも盗むつもりか。もっと価値のあるものが狙いか？」

もちろん、もっとずっと価値のあるものを狙ってるさ。生まれたままの姿のきみ。わたしのベッドで。わたしの腕の中で。わたしの名を叫びながら・・・・わたしのものになることをね。

「なんですって！」ドリアンは怒ったふりをして声を荒げた。「わたしがここに来たのは、あなたがどこかで具合でも悪くなさっていないか探すようにと、ある女性の方に頼まれたからなんですよ！それを、ひとを泥棒扱いなさるなんて！'わたしは自分の職務を全うしているだけなのに！」

少佐は柱から背を離して真っ直ぐに立ち、青い顔を装ったドリアンに向き直っていつもどおりの冷たい目つきで訊ねた。

「ほう、そうかね。どの女性だ？」

ドリアンはさっき見た花嫁の友人の外観を述べたが、彼の愛するエメラルドの目の中の疑いが少しでも解けたようには見えなかった。ディテールに満ちた説明にもかかわらず、少佐は明らかに信用していなかった。だがそれでも、少佐はほとんど興味を示さないままに使用人の言い訳を聞くだけ聞いていた。

ドリアンは、特大の青あざを付けられた自分が薄暗い地下室に放り込まれるところを想像した。

「ついて来い。」少佐はとうとう聞くのをやめ、窓際に置いてあった灰皿に煙草を押し付けた。そしてドリアンのそばを通り過ぎながら声をかけた。使用人なら命令に従うのが当然といった態度だった。なんらかの理由で、この使用人は少佐のファイルの中で「面倒ではあるが、たいした害の無い軽犯罪者」の項目に分類されたようだった。ドリアンはもちろん躊躇無しに少佐の後を追った。

「喜んで。」ドリアンは口の中でこっそりと呟いた。後姿の長い足に見とれていた。「どんなチャンスでも逃さないからね、わたしは！」

タキシードは体によくあった誂えだった。クラウスの正装は、この先数ヶ月間のドリアンのエロティックな夢の中に幾度となく登場するに違いない素晴らしさだった。だが欠点もあった。それは体を隠しすぎていた。特に、ドリアンが一番知りたいと願うあの箇所を。

たどりついたドアの前でドリアンが少佐の両脚および臀部の目視検査を渋々中断すると、彼はいつものように不信げに細められた鋭い眼光を浴びていることにふと気づいた。

見るな。考えることも許さん。この腐った変態が！　ドリアンは胸の中でそう暗唱してみた。

少佐は深く息を吸い、それをゆっくりと吐き出す前に不満めいた立腹の息を鋭く吐いた。が、何も言わなかった。それから彼はドリアンを先に立たせ、階段を降り始めた。

使用人用の階段を降りきったときにも、クラウスはまだどういう処置をとるか決めかねていた。この口数の多いこそ泥に二度と屋敷の周辺をうろちょろするなという警告を浴びせて警察に付き出すべきか、それともその手間と時間を惜しむべきか。彼は重罪人の背中を小突き、右手の厨房のほうへ向かわせた。通報すべきだろうな、と考えた。もうすでになにかをちょろまかして可能性もある。招待客の宝石やら、目をつけたその他のこまごましたガラクタ・・・。知れたもんではない。だが身体検査をして無駄だろう。どこかに隠しこんでいるに違いない。どこか、このこそ泥かその共犯者があとで獲物を取りに来られるようなどこか。

目障りな盗人だ。ただでさえよく無い気分をさらに最悪にしやがる。物事をひっかきまわす。じろじろと貪欲な目付きでおれを眺め回す。まるでおれがメニューに載っている写真付きの料理かなにかで、おまけにそいつは空腹の極みにいるかのように。なぜいつもこういうやつが付きまとってくる？なぜおれはこういう男を引き寄せるんだ？ねじくれた欲望を持つ男、そう、まるであいつのような・・・

いや、待て。

この泥棒はギャラリーに忍び込んできた。あの部屋には価値を認められた多くの絵画と、あの厄介事の種がある。「紫を着る男」だ。こそ泥はおれに私的な質問をし、窃盗の意図を指摘されると平気な顔で言い訳を並べた。おれの尻を不躾に眺めやがった。

顔が大きいように思えた。体つきもちがっていた。だがそれは詰め物と変装用のメイクの結果かもしれない。黒いショートヘアは、明らかによくできた人工のものだった。黒い瞳はコンタクトレンズだろう。肌の色が暗めなのは、メイクのせいかそれともこのために事前に慎重に日焼けしたのか。それを差し引くと、体つきは同じだった。背が高く、ほっそりしていて、ほどよく筋肉質である。腰や腹に詰め物をすることは考えなかったようだ。虚栄心からだろう。クラウスはそう結論づけた。そして訛り。イタリア人の訛りを真似ているのかもしれなかったが、実際には英国人がイタリア訛りを真似ているように聞こえる・・・

「エロイカだな。」クラウスは落ち着いた声でそう言った。クラウスの前で伯爵が一瞬ふらついたように見えた。泥棒は顔を上げると、濃い睫毛の下に精一杯の無垢の色を浮かべた。

「なんですって？」

「エロイカだな、と言ったんだ。貴様のことだ。」クラウスは英語で辛辣に告げた。奇妙な感覚が胸の中に沸き上がってきた。はっきりとした怒りを爆発させる機会を得たことをむしろ歓迎した。「こんなところでなにをしている。」

「きみにどうしても会いたくってね。」悪名高い窃盗犯は艶めかしい笑みを浮かべて答えをよこした。

「なるほどな。そしてついでに盗めるものは盗んでおこうという魂胆か・・・」

クラウスの、よく訓練された冷静さが言葉の途中で消えた。毒をこめた侮辱の言葉が噴きこぼれるように湧き上がった。手癖の悪い泥棒の顔に浮かんでいたわざとらしい作り笑いがさっと消えた。

用意していたような悪罵が次から次へと口からこぼれた。書斎を出て大広間へ向かおうとしているある男のを見た瞬間、クラウスは氷のように冷たい’衝撃に我を失ったのだった。

伯爵が何か言おうとしていた。だがクラウスは彼をわきに手荒く押しやり、広間へ走り出た。磨きぬかれた寄木細工の床が、急にぼんやりと揺れたように感じられた。耳鳴りのあまり、口を開いたときに自分の声すらはっきりとは聞こえなかった。自分の声が、ありえないほど遠くで響いているように聞こえた。

「出て行け！」

男は、クラウスが最後に見たときよりもずっと年老いていた。がっしりした体つきが、やや太り気味になっていた。そして常に自慢げにしていた、アスリートとしての敏捷な姿勢を失いつつあった。顔の皺がより深く刻まれ、額の生え際が後退していた。もう十年以上もこの男の顔を見ていなかった。クラウスは、時の流れという当たり前の事実に衝撃を受けている自分に気づいた。

彼はクラウスより背が低かった。クラウスが何よりも驚いたのは、何故かその些細なその事実だった。

「屋敷から出て行け。ここの領地に二度と足を踏み入れるな。」

クラウスの名付け親は狼狽したようにたたらを踏み、彼のほうへ手を伸ばした。クラウスはその手を払い落とした。衝撃と激怒とその他の感情に、体が震えていた。

「クラウス、頼むよ。私たちはいい大人だろう？私がここへ来たのは、きみと仲直りできるんじゃないかと思って･･･」

「出て行け！」クラウスは叫んだ。こんなふうに叫んだりしないと、心に決めていたのではなかったのか？

ロバート・トビアスはさっと体を引いて振り返り、書斎から彼に続いて出てきたクラウスの父親の方を向いた。「だから言ったろう、テオ。彼は全く変わってないよ。」クラウスの父の顔には、雷のような激怒が浮かんでいた。

「クラウス！」

クラウスは自分の右の拳がその老人の顎を殴打するのを見た。殴った瞬間の衝撃も感じた。だが、それはなぜか遠い世界での出来事のようにしか感じられなかった。

そのトビアスという名の人間のクズは、勢いよく壁にぶつかって跳ね返り、床に崩れ落ちた。クラウスの父が急いで駆け寄り、助け起こそうとした。父親の顔は驚愕と激怒で塗りつぶされていた。「クラウス。ただちに客人への謝罪を命じる。」

「お断りします。」

そしてクラウスはその男と父親を背後に残したまま、大またで大広間へと立ち去った。震えが止まらず、今自分が何をしたかを考えるには茫然としすぎていた。彼は父親に歯向かった。父親が何を言おうとしているかを歯牙にかけなかった。自分が血の気の昇った顔色でいることも気にかけなかった。彼が試みたのは、あの腐りきった男をここから追い出すこと、視界から追いやること、二度ととその顔を見ないで済むようにすることだった。

外へ通じるドアが開いていた。彼が開けたのだろうか？それとも執事が？どうでもいい。考える気もなかった。トビアスがよろめきながら階段を下り、降り切ったところで膝をついていた。父親はどこだ？だがそれもどうでもいい。なぜならトビアスが外へ出て車寄せを横切ろうとしていたからだ。足首を捻ったかのように片足を引きずっていた。そうであればいいとクラウスは’思った。自分があの男をの足に怪我を負わせたのだと。そして顎。顎を割ってやったのだと。もっと早いうちにこうしておくべきだったのだ。殺しておくべきだったのだ。殺すべきだったのだ。だがある理由でそうはできなかった。切望していたにもかかわらず。恐ろしいほどに深く渇望していたにもかかわらず。そしてその渇望が、今なお彼の体の中に燃えたぎっているにもかかわらず。

トビアスが何か叫んでいた。だがクラウスにはその声を聞いていなかった。男は車に戻り、そこで動かなくなった。この男はまだ何故生きながらえているのだ？クラウスはそう思った。この男を殺したかった。なぜまだ殺していない？なぜ殺さなかった？

そしてその瞬間、クラウスは突如として突き抜けるような、めまいを覚えるほどに自由な感覚を覚えた。まだ間に合う。かつてはできなかった。だが時は流れ物事は変わった。そしていまならまだ間に合う。いまならできる。

「キーはどこだ？車のキーが見つからないんだ、」

殺せる。殺してやる。おれを止めるものはもはやなにもない。

背中への衝撃を感じる間もなかった。血の色に縁取られた暗黒に呑み込まれるのを、とうに予期していたことのように受け入れた。猛り狂う激怒と嫌悪のなかに、一瞬のうちに溶け落ちた。自身の力量に感じた勝利。この男の息の根を止めることへの、無条件の意思。

「次に会うときは殺す。」

気を失う前に自分がそう叫ぶのを聞いた。相手の目に浮かんだ恐怖から、自分が真実を告げていること、相手がそれを理解してることが分かった。

その男の首を絞め、頚骨を折る。縊り殺す。眉間に弾丸を撃ちこむ。鼻骨が脳にめりこむまで殴りつける。・・・どの方法でもいい。その時にはクラウスが勝利をおさめる。

 

\-----

 

なんてことだろう。こんなことは計画には全く入っていなかった。本来であればもうとっくに、ドリアンがこの手に盗み取りたいと渇望しているあの息づく肉体のせめてもの身替わりに「紫を着る男」を手に入れて、意気揚々とこの屋敷を後にしているはずだった。すでにこの国を離れているはずだった。少佐を後に残して。・・・いや、どうせまたすぐに彼のもとに戻ってくるのだろうけれど。

だが現実はそうはいかなかった。手下の者たちを乗り込ませてあった食料配達用のトラックはすでに屋敷に到着し、食料だけを下ろして去ってしまっていた。ドリアンと目的の絵と、そしてもちろん少佐も屋敷に残したまま。伯爵は手下の者たちの進言に耳を貸さず、屋敷に残った。絵を運び出せる機会を狙っていると説明したが、ボーナムがそれを信じているとは思っていなかった。

本音はこうだった。今の少佐を一人にはしておけない。仮にあの恐るべき感情の爆発を目撃しなかったとしてもだ。少佐にはやはり私が必要なのだ。ドリアンは以前からそのことを知っていた。今起こった出来事は、あの頑固なドイツ人にそのことを知らしめる機会になるのかもしれない。彼はそう考えた。

誰かがあれほど取り乱して凶暴になるところを見たのは初めてだった。その誰か愛する少佐であってさえ、それは背筋の凍るような光景だった。彼は少佐が怒髪天を突く有様を、これまでは十分に楽んで眺めてきた。かつてドリアンに、磨きぬかれた鋼鉄の輝きが美しいと語った男がいた・・・。その鋼鉄と同種の美が、危険の香りと鍛え抜かれた攻撃力と猛り狂った怒りに裏打ちされ、美しい肉体の中に混じりあい、燃え上がるのをドリアンは何度も見た。誤解を恐れずに言えば、怒りをあらわにした少佐は他のどんなときよりも･･･そう、ドリアンをそそった。だがドリアンとて、声の限りに叫んでいるクラウスの服を脱がせようとまでは考えていなかった。

もちろん、あの短気な想い人にそんなことを告げたことは無い。そんなことを言うのは幾度かベッドを共にして、クラウスの鎧をもうすこし蕩かしてからにすべきだろう。そう、ほんの少し。ドリアンはクラウスを変えたくなかった。私を怒鳴りつけない程度に柔らかくなってくれればいい。そう、ベッドに引きずり込むために。それ以上の変化は無用だ。

だが少佐が父親の友人に向けた激怒は常軌を逸しているとしか形容できない種のものであり、ドリアンの厳しい美の基準にはそぐわなかったし、魅力的でもなかった。クラウスが激怒したところを見たことがあったと考えていたのは、間違いだったのだ。素手で相手を殺すところまではごくわずかだった。だれもそう口に出しては言わなかったが、老エーベルバッハがライフルを持ち出していなければ、トビアス某は明らかに息の根を止められていただろう。ライフルには、猟場の管理人が野生動物を捕獲し獣医に引き渡すための麻酔をこめた弾丸が充填してあった。

目覚めたあとの少佐の処置がどうなるのかは、だれにもわからなかった。老エーベルバッハがクラウスの廃嫡だけでことを済ませず、自ら手を下して不肖の息子を始末したとしても、今なら誰も不思議には思わないだろう。とはいえ、老エーベルバッハの後継者としてはクラウスしかいないのだが。クラウスが従兄弟の結婚式を台無しにした事件は、無差別テロと同様に衝撃的な出来事だった。

意識を失ったクラウスの世話を任されたのがドリアンだったというのは、なんという幸運だったろう。彼はすぐにそれらしく身分を偽った。私は卒業間近のベネチアの医学生で、ただいまヨーロッパ中を放浪中なんです。もう少し足を伸ばすために旅先で紹介してもらった臨時のアルバイトがここでの結婚式のウェイターでした。・・・誰もがこの厄介ごとを他人に押し付けたがっていたから、二・三時間のあいだ少佐の面倒を見ようという者が現れたことを有難く思った。野次馬は死にそうに息をつくトビアスの周囲を取り囲み、ドリアンが少佐を寝室へ担ぎ込むのを喜んで見送った。

ドリアンがそう申し出なければ、老エーベルバッハは意識の無い息子をそのまま車寄せに捨て置いていたかもしれない。

麻酔弾の効果がいつ切れるのかは、だれにもわからなかった。ドリアンに問い詰められた猟場の管理人が断言するには、一発の命中で一般的な体重の若い牡鹿をたっぷり半時間ほど眠らせることが出来るという話だった。

だが少佐はほぼ三時間ほども昏々と眠り続けた。ドリアンは次第に不安を感じ始めた。目覚める兆候が何もなければ、本物の医師を呼んで血液検査かなにかそういったものをさせるべきなのかもしれない。少佐の体重はどう見積もっても平均的な牡鹿の六分の一より下ということな無いはずだった。それともそうなのか？だが担ぎ上げたときは十分に重かった気がしたが・・・。

ドリアンはついに意識の無いクラウスの服を脱がせるチャンスを得たが、それを楽しむ気には到底なれなかった。靴を脱がせ、ボウタイとジャケットを取り、そしてもちろんシャツの胸元を緩めた。介護をするものとして当然の行為だった。心配が大きすぎて楽しくは感じられなかった。そもそもドリアンには酔った男を解放しながら脱がせるといった趣味もない。それにこれは深刻すぎる事態だった。そしてまた、少佐がいつ目を覚ますか判ったものではないし、目を覚ましたときにドリアンが何をしているかによっては、さっきと同じ常軌を逸した激怒にもう一度火をつけるのかもしれなかった。

それにもかかわらず、ボタンを外したシャツの下のなめらかな胸に手のひらを滑らせたいという欲望を、ドリアンは抑えることが出来なかった。というより、抑えようという努力もあまりしなかった。だが何とかして心を落ち着かせねばならない。そこでクラウスの脚に目が釘付けになった。美しい脚。水泳選手のような二本の脚は、ほっそりした腰と幅のある肩幅によく似合っていた。この魅力の前では、クラウスの脚の上で手を二・三度遊ばせたからといって誰もドリアンを責められないだろう。それに少佐はタキシードの下をまだ穿いたままだったのだし。触った感触では、クラウスの下着はまるでフランネルか何かのように分厚かった。6枚ぐらい重ね穿きしてそうな感触。なんと歯がゆいこと。

「きみがちゃんと目を覚ましていて、私に協力的だっていうなら楽しいんだけどね。」クラウスの黒髪をゆっくりと手櫛で梳きながら、ドリアンはため息をついた。髪は、ドリアンが思っていたよりもずっと柔らかかった。絹のように。そして自然な光沢があった。彼の肉体の他の部分と同じように、ただ美しかった。

どうしてあんなに激昂したんだい？驚いたよ、実際。わたしがあんまり度を超えてからかい続けたら、きみはそのうちあんなふうに気が狂ったように我を忘れて逆上してしまうんだろうか・・・

ドリアンは身震いをして、手のひらの中の黒髪をくしゃりと握った。ひどい男だよね、きみって。せめてもう少し醜く生まれてきてくれればよかったのに。

「あの老いぼれ、一体全体何をしでかしてきみをあんなに怒らせたんだろう。」彼は考え込んだ。考えながら、片手がうろうろと少佐の胸元をさまよい、むき出しになった鎖骨を軽くなぞった。少佐は確かに癇癪持ちだったが、それでもドリアンが知る限りあそこまで我を忘れて逆上することは、これまで一度も無かった。

彼は愛しい狂戦士の心拍音に注意深く耳を傾けた。それはしっかりと規則的に鼓動を打っているように思えた。見たところ、胸毛はなかった。完全な形の胸筋には、余分な筋肉は何もついていなかった。みぞおちの下には真っ直ぐな腹部が続いた。思った通り、余計なものをすべて削ぎ落としたような腹だった。素晴らしい。ドリアンの手の平の下で、がっしりした暖かい肉体が息づいていた。そう、長い時間をかけてとうとうきみはわたしの・・・

「麻酔で眠らされてる相手に変ないたずらなんかしないからね、わたしは。」ドリアンはひとりごちた。もう三時間ほども、ずっとそうやって自分に言い聞かせているのだった。だが自己抑制の力はどんどん弱まっていた。「そこまで下劣じゃない。そこまで堕ちないよ。たとえきみが永遠に知らないととしても、わたしは倫理的で英雄的であるべきなんだ・・・。できるだけ・・・、なるべく・・・・」

別のことを考えて気を逸らす手助けになりそうなものは、寝室には何も無かった。ホテルの部屋にだってこれほど無機質でよそよそしい部屋はない。壁には一枚の絵すらかかっておらず、家具はベッドとクローゼット、そして一組の机と椅子だけだった。机の上には何も無かった。家具は実用的で特徴が無いことだけを基準に選ばれたようなものだった。中世スタイルの古風な窓枠と、そこにしつらえられた作り付けの腰掛がなかったら、この部屋は今までドリアンが少しの時間なりとも滞在しようと自分の意思で決定した中では、最もひどい趣味の部屋ということになっていただろう。これまで過ごした中で最悪の部屋よりややましといったところか。最悪だったのはドーバーの近くの名前も忘れてしまった朝食つきの安宿で、そこで三日間も足どめをくらったのはほとんど拷問だった。それ以来ドリアンはピンクとオレンジの花模様の壁紙と、グリーンに塗られた家具を病的に嫌っていた。

眠ったままの少佐が微かに鼻を鳴らした。眠っている・・・少なくともドリアンはそう信じたがっていた。泥棒は急いで手を引っ込めた。愛しい愛しい相手の、・・・ベルトの金具から。なんて悪いタイミングなんだ！良心の呵責を押さえつけた瞬間に目を覚ますなんてさ！

「少佐？」

意識を失ったままの男の息遣いが不規則にゆらいだ。覚醒に近づくにつれ、横たわった体が強張り始めた。身動きが始まり、四肢が緊張と弛緩の間を行き来した。ドリアンはため息をのみこんだ。気の毒に・・・。眠りの中ですら緊張し、追いつめられているらしい。時折正気を失って怒鳴り散らすのも無理は無い。この積もり積もった緊張のはけ口として、何かもう少し楽しいことを探さなきゃね。

「クラウス、」彼は少佐の耳元に口を寄せてささやいた。生え際の柔らかい髪が息で揺れた。「起きてくれよ、ダーリン。」

それこそ弾丸で撃ち抜かれたように少佐ははっきりと目を覚ました。同時に、全身の筋肉に力がみなぎった。かろうじて押さえつけられていた激情が、鋭い叫び声をあげながら解き放たれようとしていた。クラウスはドリアンの手の下で体をひねり、ベッドの反対側で素早くうずくまって顔を上げた。

ぎらついた、しかし当惑を浮かべた緑の双眸がドリアンを見た。信じられないという顔つきだった。ドリアンは少佐の表情に思いがけない感情を見て取った。少佐は狼狽していた。それがはっきりわかるまでに、たっぷり二度の呼吸分の時間が必要だった。その狼狽はやがて刺すような警戒の色に取って代わったが、少佐はそれでもうずくまった姿勢を崩さなかった。

「ドリアン・・・?」

ドリアンの息が止まった。ファーストネームで呼ばれるのは初めてだった。いつもなら「エロイカ」、もしくはよそよそしく「グローリア卿」だ。ドリアンは今の驚きをクラウスに伝えるのはやめにした。大げさに騒がなければ、ひょっとするともう一度そう呼ばれることがあるかもしれない。

「そうだよ。」彼はささやくように答えた。

「やつはまだここにいるのか？」

「わからない。」小声で答えてから間をおいて少し咳払いをし、普通の声に戻した。「ここを離れたがっているように見えた。でもぶるぶる震えていたね。きみの父上があの男を座らせて、ブランディか何かを飲ませていたよ。」

少佐は唇を薄めて鼻にしわを寄せながら体を起こし、ベッドを降りてためらいながら立ち上がった。目を細めてドアのほうを見やったが、その目からは数時間前の手の付けられない激昂は消えていた。それでもなお、その目は嫌悪の感情を隠しきれていなかった。

「おれが下に行く前に、あの男はここを離れたほうがいいだろうな。」少佐は低い声でそう言った。ドリアンに話しかけているようには聞こえなかった。

「あの男はどこかの機関の諜報員なのかい？」ドリアンは思い切って訊ねてみた。それが、彼が唯一たどり着いた推測だった。

クラウスはしわがれた声で笑った。「おれが知るかぎりそれはない。あの男ならやりかねんがな。」少し考えて付け加えた。「ほかの連中も、どうだかわからん。」そう口にしながら、彼はドリアンのほうに目を向けようともしなかった。声からは怒りを嫌悪が消え、空洞のような感情だけが残った。

「それで、あの男はなにをしでかしたのかな。」

その質問を完全に無視し、体をひねって背中に手を伸ばした少佐は痛みに眉をしかめた。麻酔弾で撃たれた傷口の血は乾いていた。「言わんでもいい。親父がおれをライフルで眠らせた。そうだな？」

ドリアンはゆっくりと肯いた。もしかするとこれが初めてではないのだろうかと疑ったが、その答えを知りたいとも思わなかった。もし麻酔銃が無ければ、老エーベルバッハは通常のライフルで息子を撃っていたのだろうかとさっきまで考えていたのだった。その答えはもっと知りたくなかった。

「おれはどのくらい眠っていた？」

 

「三時間ってとこかな。」

少佐はうなずき、もう一度ドアを見遣った。ややあって彼は目を逸らし、窓のほうへ向かうと、両手を窓枠について身を乗り出した。屋敷の後庭は幾何学的配置な配置の庭園にしつらえられており、夜間照明がそれをあかあかと照らし出していた。クラウスはその夜景を黙ったまま見つめた。

ドリアンは我慢強いほうだとは、生まれてこの方一度も言われたことが無かった。好奇心が勝った。口に出した。

「で、きみはどうするつもり？」

返答までには長い時間がかかった。少佐がわずかに体をひねり、窓ガラスに頭をもたせかけた時には、ドリアンは返事が返ってくるのをほとんど諦めていた。頭痛でもするのかな。

「わからん。」彼は口を開いた。「いつまでここにいるつもりだ。さっさと出て行け。もめごとはもう十分だ。」

「そうそう、言うのを忘れてたよ。私はベネチア出身の真面目な医学生なんだ。」

少佐は興味なさそうに鼻を鳴らした。「医学生？」

「それで、きみが目を覚ますまで看護役を務めてたってわけさ。」

クラウスはぎくりとしたように体を翻し、ドリアンに向き直った。目に微かな狼狽が浮かんでいて、ドリアンは呆気に取られた。それはすぐにかき消すように無くなったが、だがしかし確かにそこにあったのを、ドリアンは見た。この日ドリアンは矢継ぎ早に二度も、クラウスがその感情をあらわにするところを目撃したのだった。ふたりは見つめ合ったまま、お互いから目が離せなかった。

「教えろ。」少佐は言葉を投げつけるように要求した。「答えを急がんでいい。だが真面目に考えろ。嘘偽りのない答えだけが聞きたい。できるか？」

ドリアンはせわしなく瞬いた。「もちろん・・・。きみのためならなんでも。」

予期した通りの返事に、少佐はうんざりしたような声を漏らした。「理由を教えてくれ。なぜおれを見てそうなる。おれの何がおまえをそうさせるんだ？おれのどこを見て、おまえはおれがそうだと思うんだ？答えろ！なぜなんだ！？」

「きみを愛しているだけさ、少佐。理由はそのひとことしかないね。だからきみがいつか・・・」

「そんなたわごとを聞きとるんではない！なにか理由があるはずだろうが！真面目に考えろといったはずだ。くそっ！もう一度考えろ、そして本当のことを言え！」

唐突に激しく問い詰められ、ドリアンは思わず半歩退いた。「ええと・・・、ひとつはっきり言えるのは、きみにはある種の美が備わっているから、ということかな、少佐。」

少佐は口を噤んだ。いくばくかなりとも意味のある答えだと判断したようだった。彼は目を細めてドリアンをねめつけた。ドリアンには、少佐の頭の中で思考の車輪がぐるぐる回転しているのが見えるような気がした。「では、おまえのような男が『美しい』と感じる何かを少しでも減らすには、どうすればいいのか教えろ。髪を切るべきなのか？ヒゲか？瓶底メガネか？もっと妙な訛りで喋ればいいのか？何をすればいい？」

少佐の口調におぞましいほどの嫌悪を感じ、ドリアンはいたたまれなくなった。少佐は『美しい』という単語を、汚いものののように吐き捨てた。

「美しくないきみなんて不可能だ。」ドリアンは短く答えた。「どうしてそんなに嫌がるんだい？悪い意味じゃないだろ。」

「ああ、なるほど。ではおれは自分の『美しい』見た目とやらに感謝すべきなんだろうな。この見てくれのせいで虫唾が走るような目にばかりあう。おぞましい変態ばかりが寄って来やがる。変質者ども、おまえのような連中ばかりだ。おれはこの顔に外科手術でも施したほうがいいのかもしれん。」

どう答えていいのかドリアンにはわからず、ただ口をつぐんだままでいた。少佐は明らかに苛々と動揺した様子で部屋の中をうろうろ歩き回った。そしてとうとうドリアンの前で立ち止まり、ほとんど体と体が付かんばかりに詰め寄った。ドリアンには少佐の体から立ち上る微かな体臭をかいだ。同時に、怒りと不満がない混ぜになった体温すらも感じ取れた。感情をむき出しにした、なまのクラウス。不可抗力な魅力だった。

素晴らしい。不満すらこの男が浮かべればセクシーだ。

「もう少しマシなことに脳みそを使おうとは考えんのか？無駄にもほどがある！成功するはずのない目的のために、おまえがつぎ込んだ時間と労力を考えてみろ！なぜだ？何を考えとるんだおまえは？同じような嗜好の相手を狙っとるならそれなりの結果が期待できるかもしれんだろうが、それにしても手間が全く割に合っとらんだろうが。どうしてそう馬鹿げたことばかり仕出かす？目を開けてよく見てみろ。一体全体おれが・・・」

「わかってない振りはやめろよ。きみをわたしのベッドに引きずり込むためなら、代償は厭わないさ。」ドリアンはほとんど考える暇もなくそう口に出し、ほとんど同時にぴしゃりと口を閉じて舌を噛んだ。今行った言葉が少佐の耳に届く前に、引っつかんで取り戻したかった。

短期で癇癪持ちの少佐に向かって、愛についてまともに語るのが得策だとはもちろん考えていなかった。どれほど愛しているかと伝えるだけですら良からぬ結果は明らかなのに、きみを渇望してるなどと告げた日には、少佐の爆発は避けられそうになかった。クラウスはすぐに度を失って激怒する男だったし、この話題に関して少佐の導火線が特に短いことも、ドリアンはとっくにわきまえていた。

クラウスはドリアンを凝視した。視線は冷たかったが、ひどく取り乱しているようにも見えた。固く引き結ばれたくちびるが、官能的な弧を描く口元を全く台無しにしていた。目の前の愛しい相手が、先に自分を殴りつけてから怒号を放つつもりのかそれともその逆の順なのか、ドリアンはふと訝しんだ。そして訝しみながらこうも考えた。どっちから始めるつもりにせよ、ずいぶん長く…

ほかの誰であれ、これがきっかけになるなどとは思い付きもしないにちがいない。だがドリアンが少佐を標的に定めてからもう何年もたっていた。いついかなる瞬間も、ほとんど存在するとも思えないその可能性だけに狙いを定めて彼を見ていた。ドリアンがクラウスに見たと考えた揺らぎや、彼がこの手に落ちるかもしれないという希望は、ひょっとするとドリアンの過剰すぎる自信がが見せた幻に過ぎないなのかもしれなかった。、だが今、クラウスは拒否の意思を即座の暴力では表さなかった。それはクラウスには似つかわしくなかった。とすれば、これは常ならぬ形を取った承諾・・・なのかもしれない。

ドリアンはそれ以上の思考に時間を費やすことなく、ただ少佐に向かって身を投げた。両腕で相手の首を包み込み、体を寄り添わせた。クラウスはそれを振り払おうとした拍子に膝の裏をベッドに打ちつけて寝具の上に仰向けに倒れこみ、ドリアンの体にしっかりと押さえつけられた。怒鳴り声を上げようと開き、息を吸い込もうとした少佐の唇はそのままドリアンの唇にふさがれた。ドリアンはクラウスを拘束する力を緩めなかった。これが長続きするはずはないと知っていた。ならば、このあらゆる瞬間を最大限に享受せねばなるまい。

ドリアンの下で、クラウスの唇は柔らかく暖かかった。舌を、できうる限り奥底まで挿し込みながら、ドリアンはようやく盗み取ったこのかつてない喜びに、ほとんどめまいすら覚えた。少佐は微かな煙草の匂いがした。だが少佐自身の香りがそれに勝っていた。そしてドリアンが密かに恐れ、なるべく考えまいとしていたのとは裏腹に、少佐は噛み付いてきたりはしなかった。角度を変えてもう一度挑むために、唇を一瞬離すという危険を冒したときでさえ。舌を抜き差しし、じらし、あらゆる方法を駆使してクラウスを挑発したときでさえ。クラウスはいかなる反応も示さなかった。だが抵抗しようともしなかった。いかなる動揺もなかった。だがいつか、たぶんもうすぐ、きっとすぐ、今にも・・・

「きみが欲しい。」伯爵はとうとう頭を上げてそう囁いた。そして口元を少佐の首筋に埋めた。絹のような烏の濡れ羽色の髪が、枕に乱れていた。「きみは素晴らしすぎる。」

彼の下の肉体が微かに震え、体を硬くした。体中の筋肉が岩のように硬く満ちた。ドリアンは、クラウスの胸が息を一杯に吸って膨らむのを感じた。両手がドリアンの肩を掴み、打撲のあざの残る拳が硬く握り締められた。ドリアンに残された時間はわずかしかなさそうだった。クラウスは体の向きを変えようとしていた。ドリアンを押しのけようとしているのは明らかだった。だがその動きはぎこちなく、むしろためらっているかのようにさえ見えた。彼本来の、攻撃的な力強さはひとかけらもなかった。

伯爵は少佐の体の動きに気づき、それから自分の下に横たわる男がどれほど力強く壮大で優美な創造物かということにあらためて心打たれた。少佐は何事につけ堅苦しすぎたし、性的な事項をことさらに避けようとする潔癖さを持ち合わせていた。それでもなお、彼はこんな風に滑らかに身を翻すことができるのだった。彼は流れる水のように身をひねった。足音を忍ばせた獣のように動いた。まさに黒豹のように。緑の目の、艶のある毛皮の、美しく致命的な、制御された優美さと抑制された暴力を二つながらにその身に秘めた獣のように・・・、ああ、かみそりのような牙と研ぎ澄まされた鋼鉄の美よ。

自分の体が反応していることにドリアンが気づいたのは、しばらくたってからのことだ。痛みを覚えるほどに硬くなり、脈動を打っていた。いま自分が組み敷いている美しい生き物への、燃え盛るような欲望を消すことはできそうになかった。少佐は体をひねろうとしていた。ドリアンは体位の利を逃さなかった。太腿の間のわずかな隙間に’むりやり下半身をねじ込み、少佐の脚を開かせてそこに居座った。

少佐の香りと味を唇と歯で享受しながら、力を込めて抑えつけた。硬くなったものを相手の同じ場所に合わせ、こすりつけた。理性が完全に吹っ飛んでいなかったなら、もう少し慎み深いやり方でことを進めようとしただろう。だがここまで来てしまったら、恋焦がれてきた少佐に触れ、味わい、撫でまわす自分を止めるのは不可能だった。いまやクラウスの肉体はドリアンの下で祝祭の饗宴のごとく準備されたも同然だった。彼はかつてないほど緊張しつつも静止したままなんらの抵抗を見せず、ドリアンの愛撫に抗わなかった…

クラウスの両手は伯爵の肩をがっしりと掴んだままだったが、その手はついに伯爵の体を押しのけようとはしなかった。だからドリアンは思いのままに動いた。少佐のタキシードのドレスシャツに手を掛け容赦なく縦に引き裂くと、前を開きながら下半身まで引きずり下ろした。

クラウスは微かに呻いた。謎めいた響きだった。それは怒りではなく、欲望でもなければ、全き苦痛の呻きでもなかった。だがともかくそれはドリアンを完全に魅了した。

「きみの嫌がることはしない。ただきみと分かち合いたいんだ。そう、こんなふうに、」

クラウスは目を閉じて顔を逸らせ、枕に横顔をうずめた。歯を食いしばり、唇を引き結んでいた。完全な彫刻のような横顔だった。だが彼はまるで激痛に耐えているかのように見えた。

何が起こりつつあるのかを、ドリアンが完全に理解していたと言えば嘘になるだろう。だが躊躇はしなかった。彼には充分にわかっていた。難攻不落の少佐が、自分の腕の中で陥落しつつある。正鵠を射るための、唯一の正しい瞬間を、彼はついに捉えたのだ。

そう、だから彼を逃してはならない。あと数分、あと半時間でも続けばいい。ああ、この瞬間が生きている限り続けば・・・

棉の下着は肌とともに温かく、微かに少佐の移り香があった。ドリアンは布地の上から片方の乳首を舐め、歯を立てた。その間にも両手はシャツの残骸を引きずり出し、そのまま下半身を覆う布の中に滑り込み、また上がって胸をなでた。熱を帯びたたくましい肉体を包む滑らかな肌、そしてその下の見事な筋肉。酔いしれてしまいそうだった。抗うことなどできそうにもない。

そしてついにベルトの金具が外れた。伯爵の指は震えていたが、なお巧みだった。指先が一番内側まで滑り込んだ。意外なほどに柔らかな巻き毛が指を迎え、その奥にほんの少しだけ硬くなったそれがあった。

「きみに触れたかった。」伯爵はこらえきれずにもう一度ささやいた。そしてそのささやきのせいで、ほかでもない自分自身に押し寄せた感情の波にうろたえた。少佐は完璧だった。その完璧さに厳粛な畏怖すら覚えた。ドリアンの内に、炎のようにきらめきながら燃えさかる、押さえようのない欲望がわきあがった。

少佐のその周囲を掌でゆっくりと包み込み、試すように愛撫した。クラウスはこれ以上なく硬く体を強張らせていて、ドリアンは少佐が痙攣でも起こしやしないかとひやひやした。だがクラウスのその部分は伯爵の愛撫にゆっくりと、だが確かに応え始めていた。クラウスを一糸まとわぬ姿にひん剥いてもっと徹底的な愛撫を与え、隅から隅までくまなく探求したい、ドリアンはちらりとそう考えたが、それは次回までのお預けにしたほうがよさそうだった。この機会をふいにするわけには行かなかった。いかなる意味でも。たとえルーブル美術館のすべての収蔵品と引き換えるという申し出があったとしても。

少佐は堪えきれずに息を吐き、うめき声ともせつなげなあえぎともつかない小さな声を漏らした。

すべてがあまりにも突然で唐突すぎたし、少佐の陥落のなりゆきもまた伯爵があらかじめ想定していたとおりではなかった。だがドリアンは下らぬ詮索に時間を費やさなかった。イノシシ並みに頑固で一徹なクラウスがついに落ちたのだ。これほ単純で自然な欲望を、無理に捻じ曲げて複雑にするばかりだったクラウスが落ちたのだ。味気ない任務を何物にも優先させるクラウスが…。だがこれからは、ドリアンこそがクラウスを悦ばしきすべてへと導くのだ。それにはいくらかの時間が必要だろう。なにしろ彼は鉄のクラウスなのだ。クラウスはまだ彼本来のセクシュアリティと人間的な希求に抵抗している。だがドリアンなら、人生には冷たい任務や厳しいだけの訓練以上に意味のある何かがあることを示してやれる。

ずっときみが欲しかったんだ。こうしたかったんだ。きみを一目見たときか、ずっと…。そう声に出して呟いていたかもしれなかった、もし唇と舌がいまやはっきりと聳え立ったその場所を愛撫していなかったら。舌と唇での愛撫なら、今まで数限りなくこなしてきた。だがこれはちがっていた。愛撫を受けている相手の感覚がまるで自分自身の感覚であるかのように、手に取るように感じられた。そう、あたかも二人の体が完全に一つであるかのように。

そしてクラウスは声を出さずにいった。ドリアンが考えていたとおりだった。私の名を呼ばせるまでには、まだまだ時間がかかりそうだな。ドリアンはそう考えつつ、その日を心待ちにする事にした。とはいえ、クラウスがいずれどんなふうに声を出すのかちょっと想像すらつかなかったのだが。それでもなお、ドリアンはその日が来ることを確信していた。手に入れられなかったものなど、今まで何一つ無かったのだから。

クラウスの両足の間で彼はかすかに微笑み、それから顔を上げた。

「きみは素晴らしいよ。」伯爵の声は欲望に低くかすれていた。少佐の口元がびくりと動いた。体から鎖骨、首すじ、耳元へと、ドリアンの舌と指が体に沿って登るあいだも、クラウスは身動きひとつしなかった。

オーガズムがクラウスの緊張を幾分かは緩和していた。だがドリアンが自分のファスナーを下げる音を聞きつけ、彼の神経はは再びぴんと張り詰めた。

「さあ、」伯爵は耳元でささやいた。「私に触れてくれ。」

返事が返るまでにはかなりの時間がかかった。伯爵は束の間、この要求はもうすこし後まで見合わせておくべきだっただろうかと考えた。だが要求の妥当性など考えても仕方がない。そもそもクラウスをベッドに押し倒してその上に乗りかかって以来の行動は、合理的な見地から考えても決着のつかないものだとはわかっていた。　

これと同じようなことがかつてあったと思った。記憶を遥かに遡ったところに思い当たる瞬間があった。おそらく二度目にこの男と顔をあわせた時。それが、この男にしかない魅力にぞくぞくするような痺れを初めて感じた瞬間だった。そしてひとかけらの望みすらないと思われた、渇望の長い日々の後に、ついに･･･。

「できん。」伯爵の愛しい男がようやく言葉を絞り出し、ただちに口を閉じてあごを引き締めた。

「もちろんできるさ。」この怖がり屋を無理やり口説き落とすのは今夜で最後になるのかなと、伯爵は密かに心愉しく考えた。実のところ、少佐に襲い掛かりたくてうずうずしていた。クラウスは力の限りに抵抗するだろう。こんな格好のまま。前がはだけたドレスシャツ、乳首までめくれ上がった下着のシャツ、タキシードの下と健康的な純白のボクサーパンツを脚に絡めたままの姿で…。

長い時間が過ぎた。だがクラウスはついに深く息を吸い込み、伯爵の肩をきつく掴んでいた手を緩めた。ずたずたの衣装を体にまとったまま、彼は陰鬱な決意を浮かべた表情で手を下ろした。そして顔を上げ、目を開いて伯爵を見つめ返した。だが緑に輝く瞳に浮かぶ感情は、まだ伯爵にも読み取れなかった。

クラウスの貴族的な鼻孔がわずかに開いた。「やむを得まい。」 砲撃のさなかに自軍の塹壕を飛び出し、敵の陣地へ向けて闇雲に走りださねばならぬ状況下にでもあるような口ぶりだった。

彼は一種独特の揺るぎない集中力で伯爵の顔をしっかりと見据えた。伯爵は少し体を引き、クラウスの腰の上にまたがって体を前に倒して軽いキスを試みた。その時不意に少佐の片手が伯爵の頭を引き寄せ、伯爵は危うくバランスを崩しそうになった。クラウスは相手をより深い口付けに引き込んだ。少佐の唇は半ば開き、伯爵の舌をはっきりと迎え入れようとしていた。そのキスにはまだためらいがあったが、だがとにかく、彼はそれを自らの意思で選んでいたのである。

躊躇でも決断でもなく、ただ少佐のキスの全くの冷静さにドリアンは狼狽した。つい先程までのクラウスの石像のような硬さから考えれば、意表をついた先手のとり方だった。そしてそれは伯爵が純粋な肉欲にうめき、震えるのに充分な威力を備えていた。クラウスは軽蔑の眼差し一つで伯爵を焼き殺すことができただろう。このキスは、ほとんど痛みにも似ていた。

少佐は伯爵の服を脱がせようとはしなかった。着衣のままの腰から尻を撫で下ろした手はそこで止まった。もう一方の手は伯爵の頬に軽く触れた。指が唇をなぶり、それから変装用のウィッグを外してドリアンの巻き毛をあらわにすると、クラウスの指がドリアンの長い髪を愛おしむように梳いた。

愛撫に、ドリアンはつかの間息を忘れた。予期していたものとは全く違った優しい手触りに、どぎまぎしてしまった。クラウスにそこを触れられたら、爆発してしまうかもしれない。

少佐の手が首筋を下るにつれ、自分でも思っても見なかったような声が伯爵の喉から漏れた。その手は服の上から胸をなで、続いて何のためらいもなしに布の中に滑りこみ、ドリアンをしっかりと握った。指がその先をじらし、伯爵はこらえ切れない声を上げて背をのけぞらせた。クラウスの手が上下するに連れてドリアンはついに叫び声をあげた。そして、いくらもたたないうちにくぐもった声をとともに最後まで達した。

「クラウス、」少佐の胸に体を預けながら、伯爵は喘いだ。「きみがこんな、・・・。驚いたよ。でもすごくよかった。」

少佐は再び目を閉じ、何かを呑み込もうとした。落ち着こうとつとめるように、深呼吸を繰り返した。そしてすぐに伯爵の抱擁から逃げるように転がるように身を外し、立ち上がって衣服の乱れを整え始めた。

彼は伯爵を見ないようにしていた。

「何もなかった。いいな。」

「きみの仰せにままに。ダーリン。」ドリアンは猫が甘えるような声で答えた。少佐のつれなさそのものより、それに傷ついた自分自身の失望と怒りのほうが伯爵にはより大きな驚きだった。考える間もなく、彼は韜晦のための仮面の幾つかからふさわしいものを選び出し、わざとらしい媚を含んだ声で返事を返していた。そしてその返事に少佐が見せた、思った通りの反応に小さな満足を覚えた。

「あのね、ここから遠くないところに小さな可愛らしいレストランがあってさ、Zur Alten Muehle、そんな名前だったと思うんだけど。明日の夕食をそこでどうかな？夕食の後のことは二人で相談しようよ。」

「出て行け！」

いつもどおりの激怒を、かなり際どいところまで再現できていた。だがそれは伯爵を騙しおおせるには程遠い出来だった。なにしろ少佐の激怒を鑑賞するという楽しみにおいては、伯爵は並ぶものないエキスパートだったのだから。声の大きさはいつもどおりだったが、調子になにかが欠けていた。感情がちぐはぐだった。そしてなにより、少佐はまだ伯爵の方を見ようとはしなかった。どこが、と指摘は出来なかったが、伯爵は次第に何かが違うと思い始めた。

「少佐、どうしたんだい？」ここまできたからには、もはやなにも問題じゃないだろうに・・・。絵画の展示室で、それとは気づかないままにドリアンをとらえた時から、クラウスは何かおかしかった。大広間であの老人を何の理由もなく攻撃した時にの少佐は、さらに常軌を逸していた。そして押し倒されるままにドリアンの誘惑に応えたこと、さらにその後には彼自身が伯爵の欲情を満たすのに協力したこと。そしてこの怒りの感情を伴わない、見せかけの激怒・・・

少佐は落ち着かなさげなそぶりのまま、ドリアンを睨みつけた。黒髪がもつれていた。「どうかしたかだと？これ以上何がどうかなるんだ？おまえがおれの屋敷にいる。おやじがおれを殺そうとする。おれはおまえと・・・、おれが・・・。おれは言いなりにはならんぞ。奴が何を知っていようと、どうにもさせん！それから、この変態、おまえはまだ答えとらん。理由を言え。おれより見端のいい男は星の数ほどいる。だから、見た目が問題なのではないはずだ！」

少佐が何を言っているのか理解するまで、少し時間がかかった。我を忘れた少佐は炎を噴く火炎放射器ののように魅力的だった。特に今のように、彼に直の肌に触れた感触が指先に残るこのときには。彼の味がまだ舌の上に残る、今のようなこの瞬間には。

少佐に見とれる伯爵に苛立ったのだろう、少佐は形相を変えた。怒りが臨界点に達したようだった。緑にぎらつく目はいつも通りたいそうセクシーだったが、それでも少佐がもう少し落ち着くまでこのまま待つというのは、懸命な選択とはいえなさそうだった。

これまでの例に従い、彼は飛び上がってドアの方へ走った。彼を捕まえようとした少佐の手を、体を一ひねりしてすり抜け、後ろ手にドアを音を立ててしめた。立ち止まって急いでファスナーを上げ、それから石造りの回廊の手近な物陰に駆け込んだ。少佐があの乱れた服装のままで廊下に追いかけてくる気になった場合のことを考えて、窓枠に手を掛けた。

だが彼は追ってはこなかった。一連の衝撃にもかかわらず、そこまでの分別は失ってはいなかったようだった。

誰かが廊下をやってきてクラウスのドアの前に立った。誰とは知れぬその人物がノックするまで、しばらく時間があった。なぜかためらいがちだった。

"Was! WAS!! Kann man denn in diesem verfluchten Irrenhaus keine Sekunde Ruhe haben, Herrgott　verdammt nochmal!!!"(何だ！何なんだ！この精神病院では病人を一瞬たりとも静かにさせんのか！くそっ！また来やがったか！)

古色蒼然たる屋敷の石造りの壁と厚い木のドア越しに聞こえる少佐の声は、まったく印象的だった。ドアをノックした人物のおどおどした声はドリアンの隠れた位置からは全く聞こえなかったが、棘をやや落とした少佐の返答は、それでもなおはっきり聞こえた。

まったく。伯爵はひとりごちた。貧弱なドイツ語能力のせいで内容をほとんど理解せずに済んだのは幸いだった。怒り狂っている少佐が何を怒鳴っているかなんて知りたくもない。少佐のドイツ語日常会話の授業内容はこれまでのところ罵詈雑言ばかりだったが、そろそろ愛の会話レッスンを始めたいものだと伯爵は考えていた。たぶんそれも遠くはない。

「ばかもの！三十分だといっただろうが！」おどおどとした返事が返った。「聞こえんのか！おれが言った通り、三十分だと伝えてこい！この腰抜けめ！」だそれでもがおずおずと、ほとんど絶望的な抗弁が聞こえた。「くそっ！もういい！今すぐ行くと伝えろ、この臆病者め！」

おやおやこれは聞き逃せないな…。伯爵は思った。どうやら父親に呼ばれたらしい。全くの似た者親子。息子と同様に怒り狂った父親は、大事な跡取りがあそこまで常軌を逸した行動をとった理由を知りたがっているに違いない。伯爵自身と同じように。

使用人は足音を殺して去った。伯爵は周囲の状況を注意深く確認してから、少佐の部屋のドアへ戻った。部屋の中から低いうなり声と、バスルームのドアを力任せに閉める音がした。伯爵は音もなくドアの鍵を破り、少佐がバスルームにいることを確認してするりと部屋へ忍び込んだ。状況を一瞥し、安易ではあるが身を潜めるには最適と判断した場所に隠れた。たっぷりした手触りの、厚いビロードの臙脂色のカーテン。カーテンをもう少し窓際まで引けば、さっきの腰掛けに座れそうだった。出窓にしつらえられた趣味の良い中世風の腰掛けに。

少佐はもちろん、頭からつま先までを各種のタオルでぐるぐる巻きにしてバスルームから現れた。伯爵が失望のため息をかろうじて抑えた瞬間、少佐は煙草に火をつけ、両手でシーツをぐいと引っ張ってベッドを直し、ベッドカバーをかぶせた。そしてふと体の動きを止め、疑い深い表情で腰を曲げて下を覗きこんだ。

伯爵は身を隠す場所をそれほど綿密に考慮したとはいえなかったから、忍び込んだ時にとっさにベッドの下に潜り込まなかった自分をほとんど自画自賛しそうになった。だがそれも少佐が窓の方に向かってくるまでだった。しまった！どうしてこの可能性を考えなかったんだろう？少佐はもちろん、たった今自分が関与した不埒な所業の残り香を消し去りたいに決まっている。

その時ドアが乱暴に開いた。重いドアはそのまま壁に打ち付けられてぶるぶると震え、老エーベルバッハが足音も荒々しく部屋に駆け込んできた。伯爵はカーテンの陰でできるかぎり体を縮めてみた。このふたりがこんな小部屋で対決するなんて。城が壊れなければ感謝ものだ。

「説明せよ。」ぞっとするほど冷たい声の下に、爆発寸前の激怒を押し殺していた。

「できません。」

伯爵はたじろいだ。少佐、その返答はまずい。まずすぎるよ。

「言い訳の余地はないという意味か？それとも何も言いたくないとでも？」

「ご説明できることは何もありません。」

「おまえのせいで婚礼が台無しだ！おまえの従弟の結婚式だぞ？もう少しで殺すところだった男は、わしの旧友でおまえの名付け親だ！よくもぬけぬけと、このわしに向かって『説明せん』などとぬかしたな！取り返しのつかんことをしでかしたんだぞ！」

少佐は全くの無反応だった。それまで冷たい石の壁にできるだけ背中を押し付けていた伯爵は、何が起こっているのかを垣間見るために、身を隠しているカーテンをほんの少しめくってみるという危険を冒してみた。少佐はベッドの端に沈み込むように座り、無表情のままの顔をまっすぐに父親の方に向けていた。

老エーベルバッハは身震いして後ずさり、ゆっくりと歩きまわった。それはほかならぬ彼自身の息子が誰かを殴らないように自分の感情を押さえつけるときと、全く同じやり方だった。クラウスは残りの煙草を吸い終わり、新しい一本に火をつけた。

「ロバートはこれまでずっとおまえのよき知人であり、こんなことが起こった現在ですらそうあろうとしてくれている。おまえのの言動がいかに傲慢無礼だったときでも、奴はこれまで一切なんの非難もよこしておらん。だが、おまえが15年ほども抱き続けておる馬鹿げた怨恨の発端がなんだったのか、さっぱりわからんとは言っておるぞ。それを知っているのはおまえだけだとな。理由を知っているのはおまえだけだ、奴はそう言うだけだ。奴が示しているのは、旧友の息子としてのおまえへの無条件な好意と、大いなる高潔さだけではないか！」

「申し訳ありませんが父上、この件についてあなたにお話するつもりはありません。」クラウスは低い、ほとんど死人のような声でそう絞り出した。伯爵はその声の響きにぞっとした。「しかしながら、私本人のこの怨恨について言えば、それが馬鹿げたものであるとは思っておりません。これは事実に基づいており、詳細を述べないうちは父上には信じがたいことだとは理解していますが、私があのような行動をとったことには十分な理由があるとお考えいただきたい。父上のお立場を顧みずに、婚礼にふさわしくない混乱を引き起こしたことについては謝罪いたします。しかし、私の言についてご信用いただくことを…」

「これだけのことをしでかした上で、信用しろだと！？今後一瞬でもまともな人間として信用されることがあると思っとるのか！お前はわしの親友を殺すところだった！そしてその理由を言おうとせん！どんな理由があろうが、この犯罪行為を弁解できるとは思えんがな！そのおまえがぬけぬけと、信用せよだと？おまえにまともな神経があるとは到底思えんぞ！おまえは子供の頃からそうだった。こういう人間に育つことは予期してしかるべきだったのだ…。わしの跡継ぎがこんな出来だとは、理解したくないぞ、わしは！結局のところお前は一生そうやって…」

クラウスは勢い良く立ち上がり、興奮のあまり赤ら顔になった父親の鼻先まで近づいた。「話せんと言ったら話せんのです！話せるものならどれほどよかったか・・・、父上、ただ一度でいい。私の言うことをそのまま受けとってはもらえないのか・・・、お願いだ！」

最後の言葉は痛ましく響いた。その言葉を発することにより、少佐自身が切り裂かれるかのような痛みを伴った一言だった。伯爵は老エーベルバッハへの灼けつくような怒りを感じた。少佐がここまで譲歩するというのがどれほどの意味を持つか、本当にわからないのか？少佐にとってこの種の言動は、惨めな服従にほかならない。この老いぼれはこれ以上の何を要求するのか。自分の息子の気性をわかっていないのか？

「クラウス。わしは父親として、またエーベルバッハ家の当主として命ずる。事情を明らかにせよ。」

汚い言い方だ！この脅迫じみた物言いへの憤りのあまり、伯爵は自分が分厚いカーテンをしっかり握りしめすぎて、もう少しでそれを下げおろしそうになっていることに気づいた。落ち着け、彼は自分にそう言い聞かせた。

沈黙は長く、重苦しかった。だが伯爵は勝利者がどちらなのかを疑わなかった。老エーベルバッハは使うべきではない切り札を使ったのだ。父親は名誉と義務を標榜して息子を打ち、息子はまた名誉と義務そのものにより傷ついたのだった。

「できません。」だが少佐はついに低い声を絞り出した。これほどまで打ちのめされた声はこれまでに耳にしたことがない、伯爵はそう思った。

恐ろしいほどの衝撃に我を忘れていた伯爵は、ひゅぅという息切れの音を立てたのは自分かとすら思った。だがそのとき、老エーベルバッハが激怒と興奮のあまりほとんど回らない舌でなにかを喚き散らすのを耳にして、だれがその喉音をあげたのかを理解した。察するところ、この脅迫じみた方法に少佐が屈しなかったのはこれが初めてであるようだった。となれば、老エーベルバッハに残された方法はもはや何一つなく、また老人にはもう一度息子をライフルで撃つ気力も残されていなかった。

その後に続いた沈黙はすでに痛ましくも重苦しくもなかったが、なお厳しかった。部屋の空気はびりびりとした緊張と怒りに満ちていた。伯爵には、部屋の中を突風と稲妻が駆け抜けているように感じられた。自慢の巻き毛が静電気で逆立ったとしても、なにも驚くには当たらなかっただろう。

ドアが力任せに閉まった。怒りに満ちた足音が廊下を去るのが聞こえた。部屋には、完全な静寂だけが残った。

伯爵はできるだけ息を止めていようとした。呼吸音ですらカーテンの外に聞こえてしまいそうな気がしたからだ。とうとう我慢できなくなって息を吸ったとき、その音があまりに大きすぎてクラウスの耳に届き、カーテンを押し開けてぶん殴られるのだろうと覚悟した。

だがなにも起こらなかった。静寂はそのまま静寂だった。ライターで次の煙草に火をつける音もしなければ、それを深く吸い込む音もなかった。

伯爵はやきもきし始めた。有り得そうにない筋書きばかりが頭に浮かんだ。老エーベルバッハが実はナイフを携帯していて、伯爵から数メートルも離れていないところで少佐が出血多量で命を失いつつある？もちろんそんな馬鹿げたことは起こっていない。ご老体にそんなことはできないし、いくら禁欲主義な少佐だって、黙ったまま死んでいくわけがない。さっきだって伯爵の前で、あんなうめき声が喘ぎ声を漏らしたばかりじゃないか…

「大いなる高潔さだと！」少佐の一言だった。伯爵は少佐が無事に生きているという事実に安堵するあまり、続く一言を耳にするまでその口調に込められた鳥肌の立つような嫌悪感に気づかなかった。「無条件な好意だと！」

これが映画であればクラウスの独白が始まるシーンだろう。一人で部屋にいると思っている主人公は、自分に語ることで幼年期の壁を乗り越えて心の重荷を取り除こうとしていたかもしれない。そこで、物陰に隠れて一部始終を見ていたもう一人の人物の登場だ。彼は美貌の主人公を慕わしく思っている。そしてあらゆる問題において彼の力になってやり、永遠の友情を結びたいと熱望している。

だが残念ながら、少佐はそんなわかりやすい役どころには落ち着いてくれなかった。再びおりた長い沈黙の後にベッドがきしみ、バスローブの衣擦れの音がして少佐が立ち上がったのがわかった。少佐は物音ひとつ立てなかったが、クローゼットはきしんだ音を立てた。服を選び、引きぬく音がした。カーテンのひだを少しめくって見つかってしまう危険を犯しそうになる自分を、伯爵はなんとか押さえ込んだ。

少佐は体の表面積の殆どを覆うバスローブを着込んだまま、新しいタキシードとよく糊の効いたシャツを片腕に抱えてバスルームに入り、ドアを閉めた。なんてことだ。この男は一人で自室にいる時ですら、着替えにはバスルームに閉じこもるのか。

少佐が再び姿を現すまで、伯爵は辛抱強く待った。慌てて出て行ったりしたら、見られるはずだったものを見逃すかもしれない。そう、全く…。だが少佐はシャツのボタンを喉元まできっちりと留めあげた姿で現れ、靴をはいて煙草に火をつけると、父親と同じように大股で部屋を去った。

まあいい。とにかくベッドにには引きずり込めたわけだし。なんとかもう一度押し倒して、ゆっくり楽しみながら鑑賞できるのも時間の問題だ。もちろんじっくり触れながらね。それから舐めて、歯を立てて、味わって…、とにかく考えつくあらゆる方法で少佐をわたしのものにする。

そう考え込みながら伯爵はベッドに腰掛けた。ベッドカバーを引き剥がし、枕を膝の上に抱え込んで顔を埋めながら息を深く吸い込み、まぎれもない少佐の残り香を嗅ぎ取ろうとした。さあ、今夜ここで起こったことをどう考える？

どの事実から考えるべきか。そう、まずはこの件から始めよう。少佐とトビアス某の間に、なにか深刻ないきさつがあるのは明白だ。伯爵が初めて目にするような少佐の激怒、それはあの二人の過去にある何らかの怨恨からきたものだ。少佐が声を荒げるのはこれまで幾度も見た。だが今回ほど常軌を逸した激怒の噴火は初めてだ。それには恐怖を覚えるほどだったし、伯爵が確かに知っていて、かつ愛しているはずの少佐が、まるで別人に思えるほどだった。

奇妙なことは他にもあった。少佐の言動はいつもの彼に似つかわしくなかった。なぜ自分に惹かれるのかと…、そんなことを聞いてくるなんて。そんな話を今までしたことはなかったのに。それからこんな事まで言い出した。どうすれば私や私のような男たちの目を引かずにすむのか、「この問題」を取り除くためのの方法を教えろと。自身の美貌に対する、なんというねじくれた考え方と対処だろう。他の誰もこんなことは考えつかないに違いない。だが少佐はそうではなかった。クラウスがそう単純でわかりやすい男であった試しがない。『この見てくれのせいで虫唾が走るような目にばかりあう。おぞましい変態ばかりが寄って来やがる。変質者ども、おまえのような連中ばかりだ。』

さっきの少佐がこの言葉を吐き捨てたとき、伯爵はその意味を深く気に留めていなかった。だが思い直してみて伯爵ははっとした。少佐はもしかすると伯爵のことを指していたのではなかったのかもしれない。こう吐き捨てた時、彼が指していたのは別の…

なんてことだ！私の気づかないうちに、誰かが少佐に言い寄っていたと？どうして気づかなかったんだ！

伯爵は怒りに任せて膝の上の枕を殴りつけ、勢い良く立ち上がって、少佐にとっては唯一の居場所であるはずの気の滅入るような寒々しい部屋の中をうろうろと歩き回った。いったいどこのどいつが私のクラウスに手を出したんだ？我が国の諜報部のあのマヌケ野郎か？まさか部下のG君が上司とふたりきりの時にいきなり豹変して…。それとも私の知らない誰かだろうか。少佐が偶然に会ったような誰か。いや、違う。そんな誰かがいるなら伯爵が知らないはずはない。伯爵には少佐の近辺に情報屋を放っていた。その情報屋は、少佐に色目を使うような不届き者の情報があれば伯爵が飛びつくに間違いないことをよく心得ている。だからそれは伯爵が少佐に出逢い、この男こそ追うに足ると賭けるよりずっと以前の話にちがいない。何年も前に、どこかの厚かましい好色漢が…

ならば。それならばすべての平仄が合う。

少佐とあのトビアス某の間に、何年も前の出来事に関する怨恨があるのは確実だった。それはクラウスがまだ少年だったころに起こったことで、少佐とトビアスの双方が言及を注意深く避けている、そのたぐいの出来事だ。少佐はそれに言及しない。かつて出来ず、現在も出来ない。父親が家名の誇りと義務までをも引き合いに出して答えを強要した時にも、少佐はそれを口に出せなかった。

少佐の、クラウスの内に秘めた恐ろしく凶暴な激怒の引き金を引く、その記憶。

ああ。だめだ、そんな。ああ。

この奇妙で恐るべき話の全貌が、急にはっきりと意味を持って浮かび上がってきた。今まで不可解だった様々な事象が、急速にひとつの結論へ収束し始めた。伯爵の誘いを暴力的に拒絶する少佐。伯爵のひたむきな愛情は、ただ堕落した感情だとして頑固に拒否されるばかりだった。そして少佐における性欲の欠如。不自然なほどに取り澄ました態度。なによりあの、父親の友人を見た瞬間の反応。少佐はあの男を素手で殺さんばかりだった。父親と伯爵と、その他大勢の目撃者の目の前で…。

誰が鉄のクラウスをあれほどのパニックへ導いたのか。恐れ知らずの少佐の、視線の先を横切るだけで誰がそんなことをしでかせるというのか。

「まさか、そんなことが…」ドリアンは驚きのあまり声に出して呟いた。信じたくなかった。そんなことが少佐の身の上に起こる可能性があるとは思えなかった。まさか。少佐ならその時相手を殺すにちがいない。手足を引き裂いて、死骸の上につばを吐くに違いない。…だがそのときの彼は、完全な訓練を受けた6.2フィートのNATOエージェントではなかったのかもしれない。少佐は、彼は後になってその男を殺そうと試みたのかもしれない。その試みは紛れもなく、たった今実際になされようとしたばかりだった…。

ああ、少佐…、あの男はいったいきみに何をしたんだ？

そして、この私はきみに何をしたんだ？

ちがう。同じなんかじゃない。私はきみを愛している。私ならきみを傷つけたりなどしない。きみの嫌がることなんかしない…

吐き気が高まると同時に、伯爵はさっきのことを少佐が嫌がっていなかったかどうかは、自分には知り得ないのだと思い知った。彼はクラウスに跳びかかり、押し倒した。キスをし、体中を弄り、ほとんど強要するように反応を引き出した。それが少佐自身が決して自分に認めたくない肉体上の反応にすぎなかったと、どうして伯爵にわかるだろう。あのときは少佐が応えてくれたと思ったのだ。そう思いたかったのだ。だが…、そうではなかったとしたら？事実は全くそうではなかったのだとしたら？少佐が横たわり、動けないままでいたのは、思い出したくもない記憶が彼を拘束し、身動きひとつ取れないままでいたのでは？伯爵の手管から逃れようにも逃れらなかっただけなのでは？少佐の肉体が反応したのは、意志に反する単なる反射ではなかったとしたら？記憶の彼方に押し込めていたはずの悪夢を、少佐は追体験していたのだとしたら…。

ちがう！同じはずがない！私は少佐を愛している。愛してるんだ。彼を傷つけることなんで出来るはずがない…。

その絶望的な思考の手応えは、伯爵の中でさらに頼りないものになりつつあった。なけなしの希望が沈みゆきつつあった。考えても見よ。トビアス某とやらは親友の息子であり自身の名付け子である少年を慎重に選び出し、手にかけたのだ。それはつまり彼にももまた、クラウスに対するある種の感情があったにちがいない。感情、愛に似た…

「クラウス、頼むよ。私たちはいい大人だろう？私がここへ来たのは、きみと仲直りできるんじゃないかと思って･･･」「大いなる高潔さ」「無条件な好意」

とうとうバスルームに駆け込んだ伯爵は、かろうじて嘔吐に間に合った。ほとんど何も口にしていなかったにもかかわらず、吐き続けた。胃の中のすべてを吐き出したあとも胃は落ち着かず、伯爵は惨めに嘔吐を続けた。吐くものが胃酸と胆汁だけになっても伯爵は吐き続け、喉をひりひりさせながら、涙を流し続けた。

彼は泣いていたのかもしれない。体のうちから突き上げてくるものが嘔吐なのか恐怖なのかを、伯爵ははっきりと考えることが出来なかった。

伯爵とトビアス某の間になにか違いがあるとでも？そんな基本的なことすらわからなかったなんて。少佐自身が望んでいない、考えたこともない愛情を、無理強いしていただけなんて。私は少佐に一歩も近づけてはいない。

伯爵は望んでいた場所とは全く違うところにたどり着いたことに気づいた。彼が望んだ全て、まもなくこの手につかめると思ったものはすべて幻だった。自分を嘲笑わずにはいられなかった。彼は少佐を自分の腕に、そしてベッドに、これからはいつでも引きずり込めると考えていた。なんと絶望的な願い。事実は願望と隔たりがありすぎた。こんな難攻不落な相手を追うのはいい加減に諦めようかと、自己憐憫に陥いる瞬間がこれまでなかったわけではない。だがどうすればいい？事実を知った今となっては、もはやこれ以上少佐に愛を強要できるだろうか。誘惑されることが少佐にとってどんな意味を持つのか知ってしまった今となっては…。今まで自分がしてきたことが、少佐の癒しがたい傷口に痛みと苦痛をもたらしていたに過ぎないと知ってしまった今となっては…。

だが伯爵は、二度と少佐に手を出さないと誓うのは自分をごまかしているだけだとわかっていた。少佐はもう二度と伯爵を寄せ付けないかもしれない。だが少佐への想いは伯爵を抜き差しならないほどにがんじがらめにしていた。そして利己主義に満ちた心が、なけなしの希望を手放す訳にはいかないと告げていた。

このことは、今夜明らかになった事実の中で最も恐ろしい部分だった。伯爵はこれまでの自分の人生で初めて、自分自身の身勝手さに文字通り絶望した。そして今感じているこの自己嫌悪さえ、良心の呵責から逃げるための手段なのではないかと疑わざるを得なかった。

なにもかもが手遅れだった。もはやどう挽回もできない。少佐の苦痛を癒そうとするいかなる努力ですら、彼をさらに遠ざけてしまうだけだろう。最愛の人を強姦してしまった今となっては、肉体以上のものに恋い焦がれるのは遅きに失する。

胃の中にはもはやもう何も残ってはいなかった。胃液ですら。それでも吐き気は収まらなかった。彼ははただ吐き続けた。

 

\-----

「あら、ごらんなさい。ネッカー河だわ！その向こうに見えるのは旧市街よ。きっとそう。ここから見るとずいぶん高い場所に見えるわねえ。ねえ娘たち、そうじゃないこと？」

少佐はうんざりした声をかろうじて飲み込んだ。娘たちは母親のどうでもいい呼びかけに、おとなしく頷いた。そのうち一人ははにかみつつも少佐に微笑みさえした。

ターニス伯爵夫人であるヘドゥイガはバヴァリア公爵の末娘だった。彼女は鐘楼の狭い窓から身を乗り出し、短い髪を風になびかせてしばらく外を眺めた。彼女の三人の娘は離れたところにある別の窓から、おとなしく外を眺めていた。窓の外には脇を流れる河の渓谷とエーベルバッハの市街が広がっていたが。風景になんらかの興味でも見せたのはその内の一人だけだった。別の一人は寒さに震えていた。外出前におめかし用の服を選ぶときに、愚かにも天候を考慮しなかったようだった。少佐はふと、この娘が自分にコートを借りるつもりで故意に上着を忘れてきた可能性について検討してみた。頼まれるまでは貸す気はなかったし、この娘がそれを自分から頼んでくることはありえそうになかった。それから彼は、選んだ職業のせいでここまで疑い深くなったのか、それとも自分はもともとこういう性格だったのかと、ふと考えた。

「あれってハインリッヒの車じゃないかしら？前に会った時、ああいう古いロールスロイスに乗ってたわよ。ハインリッヒは確かオーストリーでばかばかしい閣僚会議への参加を求められて、こちらにはこられなかったのよね。政治の世界へ戻るだなんて、不運なな大伯父の身の上に起こったことを利用する気に違いないわ。あの家系の人たちときたら、間が悪いったらありゃしない。私達とはちがうわね。あら？あれは誰かしら？あれはハインリッヒじゃないわよ。絶対に違うわ。」

少佐は旧市街地の中心を見下ろし、ロイヤルブルーのコートに身を包んだ人影をみてその人物の正体を確信した。派手な帽子のつばが、その本人の顔と髪を完全に隠していてもそれは分かった。身のこなしが違った。ケープの裾を揺らす歩き方や、帽子の角度をなおす仕草から、それが誰かは明らかだった。その人物はホテル・カルプフェンへ入っていった。街で最高の格式を誇るホテルへ。

「あれは、」少佐は口を開いた。夫人の目がきらりと光るのに気づき、伯爵を見てぐらりと揺れた心が立ち直った。「ドリアン・レッド・グローリア、英国のレッド・グローリア伯爵ですな。」

「まあ！」伯爵夫人はさっと振り返って窓を離れ、背筋を伸ばしてきっとした顔になった。彼女の娘たちも釣られて背を伸ばした。上巻の命令を待つ娘子軍といった趣だった。「マリア、髪を整えなさい。それから上着をちゃんとして。ハンナ、背を丸めないの。もう少しましな服は持って来なかったのかしら？コンスタンツェ、あなたもそろそろお年ごろだと言っていいわ。英語の勉強もちゃんとさせてきたし…」

少佐は意地悪く唇をゆがめ、婚活特攻隊が階段へ続く小さなドアへ突撃するのを見送るために一歩退いた。目標は不運なエロイカであり、結果として少佐には平和と静寂が訪れるはずだ。

と、そこまでがとっさの計画だった。

だが伯爵夫人は足を止め、少佐の袖を掴んだ。少佐はあわてて袖を振り払おうとしたが、夫人は全く動じなかった。「ご紹介してくれるわね、クラウス。あなた、伯爵とはどの程度のお知り合いなの？」

少佐は眼光鋭く相手を睨みつけた。かつてKGBのエージェントですらこの眼光にはたじろぎ、恐怖のあまり銃口を下げたことがある。少佐の上司もまた、常に少佐のこの視線を避けた。だが伯爵夫人はものともしなかった。彼女に流れる代々の高貴な血が、恐るべき自信と気位の高さを彼女に与えていた。

「非常によく知っている、と言えるでしょうな。」少佐は折れた。

「ならあなた、あの噂はご存知かしら。何度か聞いたことがあるんだけれど、あの方の…その…、私的なライフスタイルに関するあの噂は、ほんとうかしら？」

この質問は想定外だった。少佐は思わず力を込めて腕を引いて夫人から逃れた。「噂なぞ存じません。」もちろんそれは真実ではなかった…。噂というのはどの業界においても優れた情報源となりうる。だが彼は伯爵の性的嗜好について今ここで語りたいとは思わなかった。または、いついかなる時であろうと。

伯爵夫人はややあっけにとられたように少佐を見つめた。眉がはね上がっていた。「ばかね、クラウス。噂が本当かどうかなんてどうでもいいことなのよ。ただね、結婚というのはとにかく誰でもしなくちゃならないことなの。」

「おっしゃるとおりです。」少佐はなるべく落ち着いた声を作ろうと試みつつ答えた。声を出すまでには随分時間がかかった。

夫人の眉が降りた。彼女は謎めいた笑顔を浮かべて言った。「では行きましょうか。」

そこで彼らは階段を降りた。少佐は何も考えないように努めた。実のところ、昨夜からずっとなにも考えないようにしていたのだ。考えないでいる限り、これまで通りに過ごせるはずだった。いつもとは違うなにものかに知らぬふりをしていれば、認めたくないすべてのことから目を背けていれば。目を背けている限り、彼は変わらずにいられる。彼が変わらなければ、彼を取り巻く森羅万象もまた変わらぬはずだった。

少佐とターニス家の女性たちが鐘楼の出口からその場に到着した時、エロイカの車の前にはスーツケース、帽子箱、およびその他の様々な衣装ケースが山と積まれていた。ホテルの従業員たちが荷物を持って忙しく行き来していたが、ボーナムはロールスロイスのトランクから伯爵の旅行用のワードローブを際限なくおろし続けた。

少佐はボーナムに注意を払うことなく車に近づいたが、彼が少佐に気づいた瞬間小さく跳び上がったのには気づいた。誰かがいつも通り自分を恐れていると知るのは、今の少佐には多少の慰めだった。

レッド・グローリア伯爵はホテルのフロントデスクにいた。見とれるような姿だった。陽光にきらめく黄金の巻き毛、深夜のように濃いブルーのサテンに身を包み、片腕を気怠くカウンターに預けていた。もう一方の手は帽子を持ったまま、たっぷりした布地の外套のひだを集めるようにして腰に当てていた。レースをふんだんに使った純白のブラウス、ぴったりした黒のボトムに、ひざ上まであるロングブーツを履いていて、あと足りないのは中世騎士の剣だけかという格好だった。そのいでたちは馬鹿馬鹿しいとも言えたし、精巧極まりないとも言えた。計算され尽くしたポーズが、この男のすべてを過剰にしていた。やりすぎで、派手すぎで、目立ちすぎで、他人の注意を引く意図が見え見えで、とにかく過剰すぎた。

少佐は深く息を吸い、覚悟をきめた。「グローリア卿、」彼は低い声で伯爵に話しかけた。「ご紹介させていただけるだろうか。こちらはヘドゥイガ、ターニス伯爵夫人だ。令嬢がたはマリア、コンスタンツェ、ヨハンナとおっしゃる。ヘドゥイガとご令嬢、こちらがドリアン、レッド・グローリア伯爵だ。ではよい日を過ごされるよう。」

伯爵の荷物を抱えて急ぎ足で入ってきた従業員が少佐とぶつかりそうになり、飛び退った。だがヘドゥイガは少佐より素早かった。彼女は少佐の腕をひっつかみ、フロントデスクへと引きずり戻した。エロイカはその場で大きな青い瞳をまんまるにして、ターニス家の三人娘を凝視していた。

「さあ、クラウス。そんなふうにするのは礼儀知らずですよ。私たちははまだネポムック教会も見ていないし、中世の浴場遺跡にも行っていないわ。ねえ、伯爵にご一緒願えないかしら。グローリア卿、いかが？クラウスはエーベルバッハを案内してくれるそうなんですのよ。さっきまで中世の砲台と鐘楼を見学していましたの。今日一日はまだまだ長いし、あとでエーベルバッハ城まで足を伸ばしても…」

「いいえ！グローリア卿はお忙しい方ですので。」少佐は無理やり話の腰を折った。さもなくば、この猛女がいったいどんな手を使ってくるかわからない。「ご無理を申し上げてはいけませんな。それに伯爵は周囲にたいへん気遣いをなさる方です。不躾なお願いをするわけにはいきません。」

「クラウス、身持ちの堅すぎる小娘みたいなことは言わないで頂戴。伯爵ご本人にお伺いしましょうよ、ねえ？グローリア卿だってお出かけはお好きなはずだわ…」

「身持ちとかそういう話ではありません！」少佐はとうとう叫んだ。もうたくさんだ！なんだってこんなところでデクノボウのようにつっ立って、親戚というだけのおばさんに言いたいように言わせておかねばならんのだ？

ロビーが静まり返った。エロイカさえたじろいだ表情を浮かべた。だがヘドウィガは軽く舌打ちをして手を降っただけだった。娘の嫁ぎ先を新開拓するためなら、たいていのことは気にならないらしい。「クラウスのことはお気になさらないでね、伯爵。この子ったらいつだってこう。でも大声で吠えるだけで噛み付いたりはしないんですのよ。さあ、さっき通り過ぎたところに小さな可愛らしいカフェがありましたの。お茶でもいかがかしら？」

少佐は降参した。時において最悪の状況への対処法は、流れに身を任せることだったりする。現時点では、無駄な抵抗は事態を悪化させるだけだろう。

くそっ。煙草を切らしとる。少佐は振り返ってあちこち視線をさまよわせ、フロントデスクの不運な女性に目を止めて怒鳴りつけた。彼女は事の成り行きの一部始終を、目をまんまるにして子ウサギのように身を縮めて見届けていたのである。彼女は跳び上がらんばかりにして煙草を取り出し、さっと差し出した。

少佐は「文句があるならかかってこい」と言わんばかりの眼差しでロビー全体をぐるっと見渡し、最後にようやく伯爵と目を合わせた。伯爵の瞳は疑わしげな、そして気乗りのしていなさそうな色を少し浮かべていて、そこで少佐の気分はやっと持ち直した。婿探し中の魔女に目をつけられたのは少佐だけではないという救いの光。

そしてこの男には女は対象外だから魔女の企みに捕まるはずはないと考えた瞬間、なぜか安堵を覚えた自分に少佐は気づいたのだった。

 

\-----

 

「エーベルバッハへいらしたご用事はなんだったんですの？」

その質問が、少佐の散漫な意識に飛び込んできた。彼は片耳を澄ませて、エロイカが所要をでっちあげるのを聞いていた。ハイデルベルグでのオークションやネッカーシュタイナハにいる友人たちのこと、それからドイツ辺境への周遊旅行などなど…。

伯爵夫人が取り計らった座席割は、少佐にとっても救いだった。少佐の両隣には適齢期の上の娘二人が座った。伯爵は恐怖の伯爵夫人と英語を話す末娘の間に挟まれた。少佐の両隣の娘たちは、一言二言の会話を交わした後には黙り込んだ。彼女たちの母親は伯爵を質問攻めにするのに忙しく、上の娘たちにまでは手が回らなかった。ということはつまり、伯爵もまた夫人の相手に忙しくて少佐に余計な話を振る暇はない、という状況だった。

少佐はふんぞり返ってコーヒーをすすり、思考がさまように任せた。彼はひっきりなしに煙草を吸い、カフェ中の誰彼となくを黙って睨みつけていた。煙草の煙を抗議に来るものはだれもいなかった。くそっ。多少のいざこざでも喜んで起こしたい気分だった。。

まあ、いい。少し落ち着いて考えてみるべきかもしれない。なるべく考えたくない事であるのは仕方がないにせよ、思考は窮地を抜け出す助けにはなる。戦略を改めねばならない日は、遅かれ早かれが来たにちがいなかった。逃避は何も生まない。のみならず、逃避そのものが危険すらはらむ。そしてまた逃避とは臆病者の所業だ。他の何事ならともかく、少佐が臆病者であったことだけはないはずだった。

どんな調査においても、最初の仕事はできる限りの手がかりを集めることだ。この場合、手がかりは十分だった。エロイカはもう何年も少佐にまとわり付き、求め続けていた。そして昨夜、少佐はついに自らを奴に与えた。事実はそれだけだ。だが少佐が納得できなかった問題はその動機だった。もちろんエロイカはとっくにそれを公言していた。自分が男色家、つまり正真正銘の倒錯者であることと、少佐を自分のベッドに引きずり込みたがっていること。だがそれは表面上の動機にすぎない。その下に隠されたより本質的な動機は、少佐にとっては未だ完全に暗闇のままだった。エロイカを少佐に駆り立てたものはなんなのか？それはひょっとすると挑戦に似たなにかなのか？それとも？

そして少佐自身の動機についてもまた･･･。あらゆることが可能性でありえた。だがそのどれもが、少佐自身を納得させはしなかった。

そのことを突きつめて考えるのをしり込みする自分に気づき、少佐は自分の臆病さに密かに眉をしかめた。事実起こってしまったことを否定するのは無意味だった。なすべき事は一つ、事実を分析し何故それが起こったのかを探る。その結果をもって次の行動の指針とする。

事実を述べよ。彼は自分に言い聞かせた。既知の事項を挙げよ。それはこうだ。自由意志で男と関係を持った･･･エロイカと寝た。やつを拒否することは簡単だった。だがそうしないことを選んだ。拒否する代わりにこの肉体を自由にさせ、ついに吐精するまでやつの愛撫を受けた。そしてなにより、エロイカの望みに応じて愛撫を返した。

脳裏に浮かぶトビアスを抹殺したかった。そのために、エロイカの舌と唇をこの身に許した。･･･戯言だ。

だが勿論それは真実ではなかった。そんな見え透いた言い訳で自分をごまかすことはできない。これには意味がある。これは意味のある何事かなのだ。不規則に起こっているかのように見える出来事を制御し統括したくば、それを白日のもとに晒すしかない。

彼は次の煙草に火をつけ、背もたれに体を預けてエロイカを見た。せわしなく煙草をふかしながら、自分の感情を分類し整理しようと試みた。こいつは軽薄な盗人だ。気まぐれな野郎だ。忌々しくひとの神経を逆なでする。会うたびにイライラする。窃盗犯であること、同性愛者であることを隠そうとしない。移り気な出来心と妄想がこの男の原則だ。超個人的なお楽しみの追求だけがやつの存在を規定している。この世にこれ以上役立たずな人間がいるとはおよそ想像もつかん。

にもかかわらず、いかにエロイカを嫌悪しているかをくりかえし表明し続けたとしても、それは真実ではなかった。金髪の泥棒はしばしば、カッとなった少佐がついに相手を殴りつけるところまで余計なちょっかいをやめなかったが、それでも少佐は他者へ本質的な害を与えそうにないその人物を嫌うことができなかった。彼は確かに厄介者だった。そして同性愛者でもあった。だが結局のところ、エロイカは育ちすぎた野放図な子供に過ぎなかったからだ。

その人物には周囲に合わせるという感覚がなかった。何がより重要で何がそうでないか考える気もなかった。自分の願望と欲望に優先させるべき何物をも持ちあわせなかった。そう、幼稚で無責任だった。だがエロイカにはいかなる悪意もなかった。彼はただ奇妙に堕落したありかたで無垢であり純粋であり、生まれたばかりのみどりごのように幼かった。尽きることのない熱情、湧き上がるような快活さ、大いなる生への賛歌…、それらすべてがほとんど魅力的だとさえ言えた。エロイカはまるで子供のように人生を遊んでいた。いわば、彼は子供そのものだった。ドレスアップを楽しみ、想像をかきたてる金ピカのがらくたを追う。彼は常に自分の思うとおりに振舞った。そして人生を、自分の頭の中の克明でロマンティックな脚本通り劇的に過ごすものとひとり決めしていた。

彼は少佐をギリギリまで激昂させた。だが同時に彼は少佐を…、どうしようもなく魅了した。伯爵の完璧な横顔、よく手入れされた金色の巻き毛、あっけにとられるほど派手な格好、それらすべてに少佐が感じるものは、…ほとんど情愛に似た何かだったのである。

まさにそのとき、伯爵が小首をかしげて少佐の方を見た。夫人の言った何かに微かな笑みを浮かべて応えていた。エロイカの深く青い瞳を覗いた瞬間、少佐の体の奥深い場所、いましがた突き詰めて考えていなければ気づかなかったであろう深く密かな場所に、今まで認めたことのなかったなにかが衝き上がってくるのを少佐は認めた。

体が震え、少佐は目を逸らした。なんとか平静を取り戻して泥棒についての精査を再開しながら、少佐は自分自身のの脆弱さにもう一度眉をしかめた。伯爵はもう別の方に顔を向けていた。

視線を合わせようが逸らされようが、それはもはや重要ではなかった。少佐はついに真実を掘り当てたのだ。昨夜のことは偶然のめぐり合わせではなく、精神的な緊張と激怒と獣用の麻酔薬の副作用が引き起こした異常事態でもない。彼はエロイカに惹きつけられたのだ。それはいずれ避けようのない成り行きだったのだ。

なんてこった。だが否定しても無駄だった。事実には向き合おう。それが真実であってほしくないがゆえに事実を認めないほど、脆弱でもなければ臆病でもない。クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐は、ある男に心を奪われた…、というより、もうずっと奪われていたのだ。そしてその男と寝た。つまり、少佐は性的倒錯者だ。

そうなのか？…もしかすると、だれもが潜在的に持っているようなバイセクシャルな欲望の一端が一時的に高揚しているだけなのかもしれない。NATOの心理学者がそういう説明を滔々と唱えだしたときには、もちろんそれはくだらんたわ言にしか聞こえなかった。だが、しかし…、それが本当ではないと少佐に判断できるのか？

くそっ。どうやらどちらかはっきりさせねばならないようだった。つまり、したかったのか？したくなかったのか？　自身の内部の衝動ですら、その行為を欲したようには思えなかった。では本能…。アナクロなナンセンスだ。まるでお前にはまだ早いと言われているようなものだ。うめき声を上げたところで仕方がない。問題は、この鳥肌が立つような状況にどう対処するかだった。

分析するための正しい切り口を見つけさえすれば、問題はこれほど理解を超えたものではなくなるはずだ。解決すべき次の問題。明るみに引きずり出されるべき、禍々しい謎。それは間違いなく堕落へと向かう破滅への道だ。

まず考えねばならないのは、何よりも優先してなすべきことは、より多くの事実を収集すること。

これまでのところエロイカは例に無く自分を抑制しているように見える。たぶん伯爵夫人がいるせいだ。派手好きで人目を引くのが大好きな伯爵が、ターニス家の女性たちの前で自分と少佐の実際の関係をほのめかさないことに、少佐は胸をなでおろしていた。伯爵の分別を疑うのは杞憂だったようだ。少佐は躍起になって否定しただろうし、誰もそれを信用しないと確信はしていたが、それでももし伯爵が口に出していれば、少佐は間違いなくいたたまれないほどの辱めを受けた気になっていただろう。

だが少佐の側の事情がどうあれ、エロイカはこれまで見たことがないほど控えめに振舞い、伯爵夫人と彼女の無口な娘たちと忍耐強い会話を交わしていた。少佐はこの種の社交上の付き合いにこれまで注力できたことがない。伯爵が少佐をちらりと見ることはあったが、それだけで怒鳴りつけるわけにもいかないだろう。しかも伯爵の普段の標準から言って相当に慎み深い一瞥なのだし。あからさまな挑発もなければ、意味深げなほのめかしもなかった。それはエロイカにしてみればひどく慎重な態度だった。

いいだろう。その常ならぬ寡黙さが少佐の肩を押し、思いついたことを実行に移す決心がついた。彼は、伯爵がこのように過剰さを少し控えてくれればよいのだがと願った。土壇場になってしまえば、そうした熱狂が色を失ってゆくのに気づくはずだ。少佐は考えた。もちろん恐れていたわけではない。ただ…、なぜか気遣われたのだ。

「八時に夕食だ。お前が言ったレストランで。」ターニス家の女たちが長く腰を据えていたカフェからようやく立ち上がり、預けていた外套をとりに席を離れた隙に、少佐は簡潔に告げた。

「失敬、今なんて言っ…、少佐？」

少佐は伯爵を睨みつけた。伯爵はほとんどうろたえているように見えた。うろたえる、何に？あれだけ厚かましく言い寄ってきたくせに、突然人見知りでも始めたのか？それとも人の気を引く手管なのか？「聞こえんのか。わからんふりでもしとるのか？八時と言ったぞ。わかったな？」

ようやく理解したようだった。伯爵は少佐の二度目の念押しの後、すばやくうなずいた。瞳はまだ当惑の色を浮かべたままでいたが。

その名が示している通り、レストラン”Zur Alten Muehle”はもともと水車のある粉挽き小屋だった。挽臼を動かしていた小川は流れを変えたか、とっくに干上がってしまったかそのどちらだっただろうか。知っているはずなのだがと少佐は少し考えこんだが、学んだはずの郷土史の記憶をたどるには考えが上の空になりすぎていた。水車は保存されていたが、建物そのものは倉庫として使われ、その後住居となっていたものが、最近小さな隠れ家的なレストランへと改装されたのだった。

少佐はレストランからやや離れた場所に車を止め、徒歩で店へ向かった。そういう習慣だ。車から足がつかないことはわかっていた。持ち主ほどには目立たない車だ。大した差はない。彼はこの地を訪問中の外国貴族と夕食をとるにすぎない。その貴族とは過去にボンで数度会っている。それ以上の何事でもない。せいぜい言い立てるとすれば、なぜエーベルバッハの邸宅での正式な晩餐に招待しなかったのかという程度のことだ。

「こんばんは、愛しいきみ。」ロールスロイスに背を預けた伯爵が柔らかい声で迎えた。少佐は素早く身をかがめて車の中を確かめた。ボーナムはいなかった。大事なご主人を守るため、もしくは夕食の相伴にあずかるためにジェイムズが同行していたとしたら、それはもはやホラー映画だ。

少佐は伯爵の身支度を、安堵ではなく賞賛をもって確認した。彼は黒いボトムにバーガンディレッドのカシミアのセーターを合わせていた。ロングコートもごく控えめなものだった。金髪がレストランの窓から漏れる光を受けてきらめいていた。まとめずにおろしているせいで、巻き毛が計算され尽くした無造作さで肩を覆っていた。

まさにそれこそが呼び出した目的だったから、少佐は相手の外観を仔細に観察することを自分に許した。絶妙なカーブを描く頬骨、少佐自身のものと同じく貴族的に尖った鼻梁、唇は優雅に、だが決して大げさにではなく動いた。彼の古典的に美しいといえる造形は、その大粒の瞳が欠ければむしろ堅苦し過ぎたかもしれない。大きく、力強く鮮烈な青の瞳。そのすべてを合わせて、伯爵は紛れもなく魅力的だった。

エロイカの外観が自分本人にどういう影響を与えるかを分析し評価する前に、少佐はもう少し時間を許す気になった。彼はレストランの入口への道を顎で指した。「行くぞ。」

泥棒がため息をついた。「きみが私に話しかける言葉ときたら、侮辱か命令かどっちかにしか聞こえないね。」

少佐は眉を上げた。「なぜだ。」

「馬鹿な事を言ったよ。」ため息をもう一度。「きみのそういう過剰な男らしさが好きさ。だから文句をいうべきじゃないね。」

男らしさ？過剰な？少佐はこれが一種の侮辱なのかとしばし考えたが、より重要な件を疎かにしてまで気の利いた返事を返す努力を払う必要は無いと結論づけ、うんざりしたように鼻鳴らすだけにとどめた。

「きみは美しいよ、少佐。」伯爵は静かにそう言った。声にはほとんど悲痛な響きがあった。

ここに来る前に、少佐は鏡の中の自分を長い間凝視していた。とりたてて言うことのない、あたりまえの顔つきに思えた。よくも悪くも思えなかった。目の色はひょっとするとありきたりではないのかもしれない。体はもちろんよく鍛えてあったが、それだけが理由にはならないはずだ。そして他には何もなかった。あるはずのものを見いだせなかった。少佐には、なにもかもが到底理解し難かった。

少佐は漠然とした疑惑の目で伯爵を睨みつけた。それは伯爵の奇妙なほどに真摯な、何かを探るような視線とぶつかりあった。

しばしの沈黙の後、少佐は何かを振り払うように首を振ってレストランの方へ足を向けた。伯爵が侮辱か命令を受けたような気分になってくれればいいと願いながら、一方ではそれがやくたいもない望みであると承知していた。少佐はあらゆる機会をとらえて伯爵に侮蔑語を投げかけてきた。そしてそれは伯爵を一瞬たりともたじろがせてこなかった。伯爵は、そんなことで傷つくような卑小な自尊心は持ち合わせていなかったからだ。

それに、気が変わった伯爵にこのまま引き返されてもまずい。なにしろ少佐は重要な案件を解決しようとしているところだ。

少佐は粉挽き小屋の小さな入口部分の内側に立ち、円形の建物の内部をぐるりと見回して席の配置を確認した。室内の装飾はまさに粉挽き小屋とその時代をテーマとしていて、石造りの内壁に重厚な木造の家具が並んでいた。年代物の挽臼が入り口横の壁の高い位置にに展示されていた。少佐はその取付が安全かどうか、ざっと目視で確認した。幾つかしか無いテーブルのほとんどが埋まっていた。部屋の中央に四方の開いた石造りの暖炉があり、暖炉と通気口に沿って金属を鋳造した螺旋階段が巻き付いていた。暖炉に火は入っていなかったが、部屋に自然な区画を与えていた。

少佐はテーブルを選び、急いでやってきた極めて礼儀正しい正装のウェイターにその選択を示した。ウェイターは先約について説明を始めたが、少佐の鋼鉄のような視線にすぐにあきらめ、予約の変更を受けた。席につきハウスワインをボトルで頼むまで、少佐は伯爵には目もくれなかった。だが伯爵が自分の後について店に入り、同じテーブルの向かいの席についたことを十分すぎるほど意識していた。

「協力に感謝する。」少佐は硬い声を絞りだすようにして言った。丁重であることに最善を尽くそうと、事前に決めていたからだった。もしそうできるものなら、エロイカの協力を必要としていた。そして実際に感謝の気持があったからだった。招待に応じて現れたことのみならず(正直なところ「来ない」という可能性は薄いだろうと考えていたが)、伯爵の今夜の服装と振る舞いには、少佐の感情を逆撫でしないようにとの、これまでにない配慮が感じられた。そう、今のところは。

伯爵はナプキンに手を触れ、髪をかきあげた。口を噤んだままだった。居心地の悪さを感じているようだった。

よかろう。おれもだ。

「NATOからの依頼があるとか、そういう話じゃなさそうだね？」伯爵はとうとう口を開いた。

少佐は鼻を鳴らし、答えるだけの手間をかけなかった。馬鹿な質問だ。NATOの外部契約者を夕食に誘ったことなどなかった。

「なにか盗んでほしいものがあるのかな？」伯爵はめげずに繰り返した。「それとも戦車を返して欲しいとか？」

目の前の小癪な泥棒が自分から盗んだものを思い出し、少佐の導火線に火が付きそうになった。だがなんとか押し留めた。注意を逸らされるわけにはいかない。「そのまま持ってろ。」少佐はぶっきらぼうに答えた。「あれはもう退役済みの機種だ。」

ワインとメニューが運ばれ、愉快だとは言いがたい会話を遮ってくれた。ウェイターは少佐のグラスの中にほんの少しのワインを注いだ。レストランの選んだワインの味を確かめ、感想を述べるというおきまりの儀式を済ませて顔を上げた少佐は、伯爵が例の不埒な笑みを口元にほんの微かに浮かべて、自分を見ていたことに気がついた。

「なんだ？」反射的にそう声を出したが、その後に続く愚かな質問をかろうじて飲み込んだ。”なぜおれをそんな風に見る？”　少佐は答えを知っているはずだった。堕落した性的倒錯者だからだ。だから見るのだ。くそっ。お前がそんなふうにおれを見なければいいのに。

伯爵は声に出して笑った。「なんにもないさ、ダーリン。さて、私はメニューを見るふりをしたほうがいいのかな？それともすべてきみが選んでくれるの？」

少佐は自分を抑えこみ、なんとか渋面を保った。情勢は芳しくなかった。少佐は短気すぎ、状況に気力を奪われすぎていた。落ち着かねばならなかった。それともこんな努力は無駄なのか？いや、諦めるわけにはいかん。目的を持ってここまで来たのだ。何をなすべきなのか、彼にはわかっていた。

”では進め。なすべきことから逃れようとするのは臆病者だけだ。”

そこで彼は目の前の薄笑いを浮かべた放蕩者を怒鳴りつけるのはやめにし、睨みつけさえもしなかった。その代わりに上品な革張りのメニューにしばらく目をやり、育ちから来る躾と…、不屈の闘志を呼びおこした。異性とここにいるのであればどうすべきなのか、その振る舞いを自分に課した。

「差し支えなければそうしよう。」彼は視線を上げて無理に微笑んだ。ちらっと前歯を見せるべきだったが、そこまではできなかった。「メインディッシュを英語で説明したほうがいいか？なにしろおまえの好みを全く知らんしな。」

青い瞳が驚きのあまりまんまるに開いた。伯爵はせわしなく瞬きしながらメニューに視線を落とし、すぐに顔を上げて少佐を見つめた。

「ええと…」尋常ならない長さの沈黙のあと、伯爵はようやく口を開いた。「自分で読めると思うよ、多分。」それから別の種類の笑みが伯爵の表情をゆっくりと明るく照らし、それは先程までの奇妙な寡黙さを跡形ももなく消し去り、伯爵一流の周囲に幸福をふりまくような輝く笑顔に変わった。

少佐はスープのページをぱらぱらとめくり、締め付けられたように感じる喉をなんとか通りそうな何かを選ぶのに忙しいふりをしていた。ふりをしながら、必死で願っていた。次に向かいの男の顔に目をやるときには、節度ある言動を取れるだけの冷静さを取り戻しているように。落ち着け。とにかく落ち着け。

「ありがとう。」伯爵が柔らかな声で告げ、テーブル越しに少佐へちらりと目をやった。微笑みは消えていたが、幸福の輝きが残っていた。くそっ。

「あの、英語で説明してくれるって言ったことだよ。でもたぶん自分で読めると思うんだ。わたしのドイツ語だってそんなにひどくはないんだよ。それに、なにが食べられないかは自分でわかってるさ。知ってるかい？二、三日前にひどい目にあったんだ。ジェイムズ君がどういうわけだか近所のレストランの日替わりメニューを電話で注文してさ、私達全員分。それが一番安いはずだって思ったんだよ。どうしてそう考えたのか、私にはわからないねけどね。それで大変なことになったんだよ。請求書が届いた時にはジェイムズ君は気が狂ったみたいになっちゃって、『電話代だって20ペニヒもしたのに～！』って泣いてたよ。とにかく、どうしてこんな話をしてるかというと、それで初めてサウマーゲンを食べたんだんだ。でも幸運なことに、翌日まで材料が何なのか知らなかったんだけど。」

伯爵は少佐に相槌を打つ暇も与えずに、そこまで一気にまくしたてた。彼は『サウマーゲン』という単語を禍々しい生物兵器のように発音した。サウマーゲンとは雌豚の胃を使ったソーセージで、ドイツの郷土料理である。少佐の好物というわけではないしめったに食べることもなかったが、それでも少佐はドイツ名物の肩を持ってやりたい気分になった。朝食にオートミールとベイクドビーンズなんぞを食う連中が、何ぬかしやがる。それをそのまま口に出しそうになったのを押さえた。論理的な反論ではない。それに、いつものような口げんかのためにここに来たわけでもない。だが今夜はどうも自分の手綱を引いてばかりだな、少佐はそう考えた。

 

\----

 

幸いなことに伯爵は会話を楽しみたい気分になったようで、少佐が無理に会話を引き出す必要もなく、活き活きとした表情で広範囲に渡る話題を提供し続けた。少佐はほとんど頷くだけだった。正直なところ伯爵の話の内容をよく聞いていなかったのだ。ちょっとした面白い話、美術史に関連する逸話…。伯爵のおしゃべりをただシャワーのように浴びていた。性的倒錯者を過剰に演じていないときの伯爵の声は、心地よい響きだった。

エロイカについて知らないことが多すぎた。最も不可解だったのは、自分の倒錯ぶりを全世界に向けて宣言し、なお恬として恥じることのないその性格だった。伯爵には賢明さも単刀直入な実用主義も持ち合わせていなかった。何年も平気で泥棒稼業を続けていられるという点だけ見ても、それを証明するに余りあるだろう。悪名高き美術窃盗犯・エロイカの正体を表の身分から隠しおおせている彼にとって、自分の性的嗜好を偽装することなど訳もないたやすさのはずだ。にも関わらず、この男はあらゆる機会を捉えて自分の変態趣味を見せびらかし、自身の名誉に傷をつけようとしている。

ウェイターがオーダーを伺いにきたときには、少佐は自分が落ち着きを取り戻していることに気づいた。もはや取り乱すこともなく、計画を想定通りに進められるだろう。少佐はさきほどの言葉通り伯爵の料理を選んでやろうとしたが、その必要はなかった。伯爵はごく普通の男性として振る舞い、自分のメニューを自分で選んだ。

伯爵はさらに快活におしゃべりを続けた。さっきまでのためらいがちな様子はかき消えていた。いつも通りの豊かな身体表現が戻ってきた。小首をかしげて、ふと伏し目がちにまつ毛を落としたかと思うと、ほとんどはにかむような目付きで顔を上げて微笑んだ。頬杖をついた。金の巻き毛をさっとかきあげた。少佐はそれらすべてを落ち着いて観察し、誘惑のためのしぐさだと判断した。本人が意識的にそうした仕草をしているとは思わなかったが。きらめくような魅力が再びふりまかれ始めた。

この程度の誘惑ならやりすごせる。少佐はそう思った。今日はいつになく控えめに振舞っているのだから、叱りつけるほどのことではない。

「それで、そのとき彼が気づいてたと思うかい？全っ然！戻ってきたときの母親の顔と言ったら…。いやいや、私だってその場にいたわけじゃないから実際に見たわけじゃないんだけど、でもちょっと想像してごらんよ。…」

唇をひらめかせながら、輝くような魅力を撒き散らす伯爵を、少佐は見つめていた。怒りや嫌悪はかけらほども沸き上がっては来なかった。小癪な悪ふざけと悪戯と、桁外れの素行と破廉恥な堕落をはぎとってみれば、少佐がそこに見出したものは…、心を惹きつけられずにはいられないなにものかだったのである。

その感情を名付けるにふさわしい言葉を、少佐はもたなかった。だが今はまだそれでもいい。夜はまだ長い。ゆっくりとわかってゆけばいい。”惹きつけられた”。そこから始めよう。エロイカの普段の習慣や生活や闇の稼業への軽蔑は消えなかったものの、目の前の男本人へ抱く感情が軽蔑や、ましてや嫌悪ではないとわかっただけで十分だった。ものごとは多面的な方面から判断せねばならん。あらゆる方面から。

「少佐？そんなふうに眉をしかめちゃだめだよ。眉間の皺が戻らなくなるよ。」

「おまえというやつが全く理解できん。」少佐は話の腰を折った。

伯爵は不意打ちを食ったように目をぱちくりさせた。彼はその豊かすぎる感情表現を決して隠すことがなかった。

長い時間がたった。「聞いてくれればよかったんだよ。」泥棒はとうとう返事をした。口調からは、さっきの雑談のときの軽やかさが消えていた。少佐はその真摯な声の響きを好ましく受け止めたが、同時に青い双眸が自分をひたと見つめているのに気づき、やはり動揺した。「聞いてくれればなんでも答えるのに。それにね、わたしもきみのことが全くわからないんだ。」

少佐は鼻を鳴らした。「それはそうだろうな。」

なんでも聞けというなら、試しに盗んだものをどこに隠しているのか聞いてやろうかと少佐は考えた。尋ねたからといって正当な所有者の手に戻せというわけではないし、エロイカが真実を答えたとしても手下どもがさっさと戦利品を移動してしまうのだろうが、それでもなお、この申し出は伯爵がいかに本気かを証明していた。この申し出にはそういう意味があった。

伯爵がなおも少佐に気遣うような視線を向けているうちに、夕食がテーブルに届き始めた。少佐は問題を後回しにすることにした。何もいますぐ聞かなくてもいい。伯爵の国の可能性のありそうな場所に部下たちを待機させておいて、それから聞いてもいい。非合法に収集した美術品はどこにある。だがそれは後でいい。今夜は今夜の計画がある。

食事はすばらしく、支払いに見合うだけの価値があった。だが予期していた通り、コニャックソースのかかった仔牛の肉は少佐の口の中にとどまったまま、なめらかに喉に落ちようとはしなかった。少佐は努力してそれを飲み込み、肉を半分とクロケットをいくつか口にした後にそれ以上を諦めた。伯爵がラグー(肉や野菜入りの香辛料の効いたスープ)を平らげようとしていたので、少佐はサラダをつつき回して伯爵の食事に付き合った。

「ハンブルクへは行ったことがあるか？」少佐は出し抜けに尋ねた。

伯爵は用心深く動きを止めた。「ああ、あるね。なぜ？」

「いい街だろう。そう思わんかったか？」下手な尋問のようだだと自分を呪いつつ、それでも聞くのをやめなかった。「あそこののコンテナ埠頭は見事なもんだ。」

「コンテナ埠頭、ね。」エロイカはにやっと笑いそうな口元を我慢して押し留めているように見えた。「きみが言うならそうなんだろうね。わたしは行ったことがないけど、次に行く時には必ず行ってみることにするよ。」

「ハンブルクではどこに行ったんだ？」少佐は引き下がらずにもう一度尋ねた。

伯爵は今度は話に乗り、おしゃべりを再開した。アルスター湖がどれほど美しかったかを微に入り細を穿って説明し、その後の話はデザイナーズブティックの並んだ通りでの買い物三昧へと脱線した。話題が画廊と博物館を慎重に回避していることに少佐は気づいた。

もはやそれ以上後回しに出来なかった。少佐は覚悟を決めて伯爵のほっそりした手を観察した。それは話の内容を説明するために熱心に、だが優雅に動いていた。そして喉。上品な喉。よく動く眉と、豊かな表情を浮かべる口元。人を惹きつけずにはいられない容貌、贅沢な黄金の巻き毛。少佐は伯爵のその両手が自分の肌に触れる瞬間を脳裏に描いてみた。そして自分が伯爵の喉に顔を埋め、顔を上げて唇を吸うところまで脳裏の映像を進めた。そして待った。

脳裏の映像の魅力に自分が陥落したことをはっきりと理解し、胃を絞られたような気分になった。

「デザートはどうだ？」少佐は話の腰を折った。無作法にも伯爵から目を離せなくなっていた。さっきまでの自分の観察の精度を疑いたくなった。

伯爵はしばらく少佐を見つめて、それから微笑んで首を振った。「今日はやめておくよ。でも、きみが食べたいんなら…」

「いや。」少佐は椅子をずらせ、気短げにウェイターを呼んだ。ウェイターは即座に駆けつけ、また勘定書きを持って駆け戻った。

レストランを出た伯爵は少佐に体を寄せるように歩いたが、ロールスロイスを通りすぎようとして、少しためらった。

「ホテルまで送ろう。」少佐は無愛想に告げた。

その言葉を聞いた伯爵の様子が、食事の前の奇妙な態度に戻ったように少佐には思われた。少佐は伯爵を気遣わしげな目でみつめたが、伯爵がうなずくと黙ってメルセデスの方へ歩き出した。

さほど遠くない道のりを、どちらも黙りこくったままで過ごした。少佐はホテルの裏手に回りこみ、路地の目立たない場所に車を泊めた。伯爵は曖昧な表情で少佐をちらりと見たが、すぐに車を降りようとはしなかった。伯爵がいつもの薔薇のフレグランスを使っていないことに、少佐はその時気がついた。つまり今日のエロイカはあらゆる意味でいつもと違っていた。控えめだった。過剰ではなかった。いつもの伯爵から根本的にかけ離れていた。

手を伸ばせば届く距離にいて、例の不愉快ではない花の香りが今夜はより自然な香り…、伯爵自身のかすかな肉体の匂いに置き換わっていた。瞳の色が灰色に近く見えたのは、暗さのせいだったのかもしれない。そして唇は暖かかった。コートとセーターの下の肉体はこれみよがしな筋肉質ではなかったが、だが間違いなく自分と同性のものだった。

少佐は持ちこたえた。内心で叫びだしそうだったし、自分がいつ取り乱すかと危惧さえしていたが、それでも持ちこたえた。彼の下で待ち受ける唇が開き、そこから這い出た舌が少佐の唇をあやすようにして開かせ滑りこんできた時ですら、少佐は持ちこたえた。

伯爵との口づけは不快なものではなかった。前回はそんなことを考えていられる余裕はなかったが、だが今回はちがった。伯爵とのそれはこれまでのどんなものとも違っていた。

これまでの経験について強いて語るとすれば…、それはいつもはっきりと不愉快なものだった。非衛生的で、性行動における何らの建設的な機能もない。だが、と少佐は思った。こういうふうに事が進むなら、これは以前には思いもよらなかったほど好都合なのかもしれない。

調査の最終段階へ踏み出す決意を固めるために、少佐は頭を上げた。

「部屋は、まともなのか？」

伯爵は戸惑ったように見えた。だがすぐに気を取り直して少佐の意を正しく汲んだ。「ああ、ええと、いい部屋だよ、とても。上がって見てみる？」

少佐は短くうなずき、車を出た。彼らは目立たない階段を使い、伯爵が滞在する最上階のスイートへ向かうまで誰とも顔を合わさなかったが、それでも少佐は落ち着かなかった。

伯爵は身振りで先に入るようにうながした。少佐がそのとおり部屋に入ると、ドアを閉じた伯爵は輝くように笑って、続き部屋の居間にしつらえられたソファとテーブルの一隅へと案内した。伯爵は再びおしゃべりを始めていて、喜びを隠せない声のまま立ち居振る舞いまでが生き生きとしていた。

少佐は伯爵の案内を無視し、伯爵の手を取って引き寄せた。腰を抱き、髪に手を埋めて首を傾けさせた。

伯爵は少佐の腕の中で蕩けた。唇は柔らかく少佐を迎え入れる準備ができていて、それは少佐にとってもはや見知らぬなにかではなかった。目を閉じさえすれば、今自分が唇を貪っている相手は異性だと錯覚したかもしれない。だがこれまで異性とのキスの時には必ず感じていた内心の抵抗を、今はまるで感じなかった。そしてなにより相手が女ならば、素早く硬くなりつつあるそれをこんなふうに少佐の前へ押し付けてはこないはずだ。

手っ取り早く進めよう。少佐は突き刺さるような思考と記憶を脳裏の引き出しに押しこめ、口づけに集中した。伯爵はなすがままに受け入れているばかりではなかった。キスを導き、少佐の口の中を探り、唇をかじりさえした。手練でもの慣れていた。べつに驚くには当たらない。そして仔細に分析してみると、少佐もまたあきらかにキスを楽しんでいた。伯爵の唇は甘かった。体を寄せ合っていると、香りも手触りも素晴らしかった。それはほとんど誘惑…、いや、蠱惑的な…。

少佐の手は伯爵の背をさまよい、髪に指を差し入れて探っていた。唇と同じく、髪の手触りにもまた心奪われた。彼は伯爵を壁に押し付け、片方の手をセーターの中へ滑りこませた。手はカシミアの下の絹の下着を探り当てた。

セーターと、その下の滑りの良い絹の下着を同時に剥ぎ取った。脱がせた衣類を脇に投げ、伯爵の肉体を凝視した。ほっそりした、だが筋肉質の上半身だった。強靭さのためではなく、しなやかさと粘り強さのために鍛錬された体だった。伯爵は少佐の手のひらの下で少し震え、その手がみぞおちを通りすぎて下腹部の金髪まで降りた時には、かすかに喘いだ。

「少佐…？」

「なんだ。」少佐もまた冷静さを失っていた。熱を帯び始めた肌と衣類との隙間で手を動かそうと躍起になっていた。

その場所をある方法で撫でると、伯爵が猫のように背を丸めることに気づいた。その様子はとても、非常に…、そう、これ以上適切な表現が思い当たらない。憎らしくてたまらなかった。伯爵の反応が少佐をさらに駆り立てた。相手を壁に押し付けてもう一度唇を奪いながら、その間も手はさらに奥へともぐりこみ、硬くなったもの全体を手のひらに収め、握りしめた。もう一方の手で伯爵のベルトを外して前をゆるめて邪魔な布を下へ押しやると、やはり絹だった下着が抵抗もなく落ち、少佐は視線を落として自分が伯爵のその部分に何をしつつあるのかをこの目で確かめた。試すように手を動かした。すぐに為すべきことがわかった。愛撫し、擦り上げ、優しく握りしめた。何をどうすれば伯爵がどうなるのかがわかった。

「ああっ、少佐…。」伯爵が喘いだ。「ごめんよ、いってしまいそうなんだ…。続けてくれ…。」

明らかに、伯爵は快感に酔っていた。そして少佐もまたそうだった。これまでのところ事態は明白だった。では、さらに重大な段階に進む時が来たようだ。

少佐が一歩下がると、上気した頬であえぐ伯爵が不満気なうめき声を上げた。彼は少佐を掴み、思いがけない強さで首を抱きしめて唇と歯と舌で少佐を貪ろうとした。少佐がもう一歩下がると伯爵も続いた。次の瞬間、壁に押し付けられていたのは少佐のほうだった。欲望をかき立てられた伯爵の手が少佐の体を探り、服を脱がせ始めた。

伯爵の手と口に火を付けられた愛撫の快感に、少佐はわずかながらもめまいを感じた。背後の壁が有難かった。彼は背中を壁に預け、目を閉じた。伯爵の手が腿を割り、少佐は従順に足を広げてそれを迎え入れた。

伯爵の愛撫は柔らかだった。だが手のひらは熱く燃えていて、服の上からでもその熱がはっきりと感じられた。少佐はまぶたを上げて相手を見つめた。伯爵は片手で少佐の性器を愛撫し、もう一方の手を背後から下着に滑りこませていた。愛撫の手が同性であることをはっきり確認しても、かき立てられた快感は微塵も減じなかった。

それさえも嘘だった。少佐にはわかっていた。もし異性が相手なら、相手にこんなふるまいを許すのは金輪際ありえない。こんなふうに触れられるのを望んだことなどない。頻繁とは言いがたい情事の全ては、むしろ曖昧な義務感に肩を押されるようにことを済ませるばかりで終った。それは常に不潔で、また場合によっては不愉快な行為ですらあった。少佐には、他人が性行為を過大評価しすぎているように思われた。

なぜそんなふうに思えていたのかその理由が今わかった。不幸にもその理由は、選ぶことを許されていればそもそも自分では決して選んでいなかっただろう理由だった。

「きみがどんなに素敵か、自分でわかってるかい？」低い、だが熱を帯びた声は少佐には受け入れられず、振り払われた。少佐は唸り声を上げて頭を振った。驚くべきことにに伯爵は即座にその意を読み取り、黙って口を閉じた。

いや、ひょっとすると伯爵が口を閉じたのは、その唇を使って次の仕事に取り掛かったからかもしれない。口元が少佐の胸を下り、さまよう舌が乳首をとらえ、そして噛んだ。これまで誰にもそんなことをさせたことがなかった。そしてそれが少佐の肉体の思いがけない引き金を引いた。なにかが体の奥で小さな爆発を起こし新しい感覚が目覚めた。肌のすみずみまでが、すべての神経の先端が触れられるのを待ちつつ渇望に震えた。そして伯爵はすべてを正確に心得ていた。どこに触れるのか、どこを愛撫すべきなのか。底知れぬこの渇望の痛みをより高みへと駆り立てるために、痺れるような悦びをさらに深く穿つために。

少佐にそれを正確に評価できる資格はなかったが、それでもなおこの派手で目立ちたがりな泥棒が、本業の錠破りと警報装置の解除の腕前と同じく、性愛の道においてもあらゆる意味で卓越した手練であると認めざるを得なかった。解剖学的に不可能な動きを可能にしたように舌は動いた。そして両手が、あらゆる場所を求めてうごめいていた。腿の内側、その中心にそそり立つもの、尻、その下に揺れるもの…

「だってもうずっと待ってたんだよ。だからきみを心ゆくまで味わうことにするよ。」伯爵は満足気にため息を付き、それから声に出して少し笑った。ほとんど軽薄なほどに軽い笑い声だったにもかかわらず、内心の不安を隠せていないような響きがあった。「さあ、少佐。きみがどうしたいか言ってくれ。私は本当にきみのことを知らないんだ。ずっと夢見てた。夢のなかではなんでもした。でもそれは私のしたいことばかりだ。私は知りたい、きみが…」

「挿れてくれ。」

伯爵は体の動きを止めた。青い双眸が少佐を見つめていた。「え…？」

「聴こえたはずだ。」引き返すつもりはなかった。このことを最後まで確かめたかった。まだなお自分に確信が持てないでいた。

少佐は体を折って靴を脱ぎ、すべての服を脱いで一糸まとわぬ姿になった。伯爵は体を引いた。奇妙なことに、彼はひどくためらっているように見えた。たった今示唆された行動を完全に遂行できるような人物には見えなかった。だが黙って肩をすくめた少佐はそのままベッドルームに向かい、広いベッドに腰を下ろした。伯爵の逡巡を気遣っている余裕はなかった。自分自身の躊躇を押さこむのに精一杯だったからだ。

伯爵が内心のためらいにけりを付けて、少佐に続いて寝室に入るまでにさほどの時間はかからなかった。少佐がベッドに横たわる間、伯爵は部屋中の引き出しをめちゃくちゃに開けたてし、明らかに潤滑剤だと思われる小さなチューブをようやく探し当てた。これがまったく不測の事態だったのか、それともそういう振りをしているのか、どちらだ？

少佐は皮肉な笑みを浮かべ、自分自身の問題に戻った。今迎えようとしているその瞬間と、自分自身の肉体の覚醒について思いを巡らせた。何も考えなければいい。考えなければ問題は無いはずだ。全く問題ないはずだ。

「少佐、あのさ、なにも今じゃなくて例えば別の…」

「だめだ。」少佐は短く答えた。「続けろ。」

伯爵は少佐の前にうずくまった。両手がほとんど無意識に少佐の大腿を愛撫していた。「わかったよ。」彼はついにそうつぶやいて、体を前に倒して少佐に長いキスを与えた。少佐がベッドに横たわると伯爵もまた覆いかぶさるように体を横たえた。伯爵の片足が少佐の腿を割って入り、ぴったりと押し付けられた体の鋭い楔が、少佐の体を突いた。

組み伏せられた体から抜け出し、うつ伏せになろうとした少佐の肩をエロイカは押さえ、押し留めた。「きみを見ていたいんだ。美しいきみを。」

「そういうことをいうのはよせ。」少佐は不満気に呻ったが、声に現れた抗議の意はかつてほど鋭いものではなかった。彼は相手の言葉を信じ始めていた。少なくともそれを繰り返す本人が信じきって口に出していることを。ならばそれは伯爵にとっては真実なのかもしれない。変なやつだ。まるでおかしい。だがそれはもはやどうでもいいことだった。

なめらかな指が滑りこんできた瞬間、体が硬くなった。少佐は沈黙のままに自分の臆病さを猛烈に叱咤し、できる限り体の力を緩めようと努めた。何をしようとしているのか、自分の上にいいる男に何をさせようとしているのかを考えないでいるためには、最大限の精神力が必要だった。そして狼狽を制御しきれないでいるうちに、ついにそれが不可能だと悟った。おれにはこれは無理だ。考えないでいることも出来ない。不可能だ。この感覚に抵抗するなど…

体の上にいる男のほっそりした上半身を見つめた。けぶるような青い瞳、豪奢な黄金の巻き毛、悦びととまどいとをその表情に浮かべつつ、渇望に満ちて自分を組み敷いている男、ドリアン。ドリアン。エロイカ。ドリアン。彼は呪文のように繰り返しその名を唱え、呪文がもたらす感覚の渦へ我が身を投げ入れた。

すると爆発が起こった。これまでに感じたことのない体内からの爆発。螺旋を描きつつ自分を責め立てるドリアンの指がもたらす圧倒的な感覚に、燃えるような悦びが同じく渦を巻いて外側へはじけた。腰を上げ、体を弓なりにして息を求めている自分をかすかに意識した。

「私の名を呼んでくれ、クラウス。」ついに褥を共にした男がそう望んだ。二度目の高まりがクラウスを捉えたその瞬間に。

エロイカは、望みの物を手に入れるあらゆるすべを知りつくしているのだった。それはたやすい事だった。もはやすべてがちがっていた。クラウスは、自分の唇から相手の名がこぼれ落ちるのを聴いた。脅しでもなく、呪いでもなく、ただ彼はその名を呼んだ。彼はその感覚に完全に降伏し、愛撫を受けいれ、相手の欲望と自分自身の欲望を承認した。

たやすい事だった。一度知ってしまえば、なにも考えずにこれを享受することは、これほどまでに…

 

\-----

 

伯爵はこうなることを全く予期してなかった。ありえないと知りつつ、うっとり夢見たことがなかったとは言わない。だが愛する男をベッドに連れ込こんで自分が主導権を握るという夢想が現実になっただけではなく、相手が自らこれを求めてくるという妄想までが実現するとは！ 伯爵は最後の妄想をほとんど自分に許したことがなかった。行き過ぎた欲望が、はかない夢想そのものを台無しにしてしまうことを恐れたのだ。そしてまた、彼が描いていたいくつものシナリオのうち最も大胆でありえない内容のものでさえ、夢がここまで早く実現してしまうことを予想していなかった。ましてや、あのことを知ってしまった上でまさかこんなに早く…。

だが今はそんなことを考えている場合ではなかった。夢のなかの相手が現実となり、欲望に濡れた暗い瞳をこちらに向けてあえいでいるのだ。上達が早いなんてもんじゃない。ハリアーみたいにその場でいきなり離陸だ。もしあれほど長く物狂おしい日々を過ごしてきていなかったら、ふと興が冷めて体を引き、一度は難攻不落かと思われた相手をその場に置き去りにしたかもしれない。

きっと最初はほとんど臆病なまでの躊躇を見せるにちがいないと予想していたことを考えると、一直線にこちらの下着を引きずり降ろしにかかってくる少佐の速度は、ゴールドメダリスト級の素早さと言ってよかった。

「たぶん少し痛むよ。」伯爵はややかすれた声でささやいた。愛しい男の緑の瞳が、「さっさと取り掛かからんか馬鹿者」とでも言いたげにぎらついていた。

慎重に位置を確かめた。ついに覚悟を決めるまで出来るだけ長く時間を稼ぎ、それから彼自身をそこに押し当ててゆっくりと挿入した。その動きのさなかでさえ、自分がことを完遂すべきものかどうかまだ決めかねていた。もしクラウスが嫌がったら？もしこれが過去の忌まわしい記憶を呼び覚まし、その結果二度と伯爵となんぞ寝るもんかと少佐が結論づけたら？もし…？

…！　大変だすごく気持ちいい。…これがクラウスなんだ。言い寄ってくる百人の男たちのいくらでも替わりのある肉体ではなく、クラウスなんだ。私の少佐、私の、唯一の、気短で癇癪持ちの、美しい人・・・

彼は震える手で愛しい相手の腿と下腹部を撫でた。そして自分の体を動かさないように注意を払いながら、少佐のそそり立つものを片方の掌に収めてしっかりと包み込み、しごきはじめた。少佐の顔に浮かぶ表情は読みとれなかった。痛みを覚えているのか、そうでないのかもわからなかった。リスクは避けたかったが、うまくゆけばクラウスのためにもなるはずだった。彼ははクラウスが自分を繰り返し訪れるように仕向けたかった。自分が知るあらゆる方法でクラウスと愛を紡ぎたかった。そしてクラウスと共にさらに学びたかった。

「愛しているよ、少佐。」彼はそう優しく告げて、相手の瞳がしかと計りがたい感情に曇るのをみつめた。怒りではなさそうだったが、当たらずとも遠からずといった風情だった。

もはやことを始めるべき時だった。彼がわずかに体を引くと、クラウスの下腹部の筋肉がたちまち緊張するのが感ぜられた。それは下腹部の皮膚に完全な形で盛り上がった。ああ。これほど完璧な肉体を持つ男がそれにまさるとも劣らぬ美貌を持ち、なおかつそれを他者に指摘されて信用せずに怒り出すなどということがなぜあるのだろう。このへそ周りの筋肉だけでも素晴らしい。脚だけでも。踵ですら。肘でさえ…、どの部分をとっても完璧じゃないか…

わずかに突き、それから引いた。少佐は落ち着きを失わなかった。もうすこし深く探ってみた。そしてそこにとどまり、クラウスの体の中の感覚に思わず我を忘れそうになった。それは暖かく、きつく彼を締めあげていた。胸の鼓動に合わせて微かな脈動を打ちながら、なお伯爵を迎え入れようとしていた…

伯爵は握りしてめいた少佐のものから手を話し、両手で少佐の腰をしっかりと掴んで本格的な動きに入った。どこをどう突くべきか、角度と強さを考慮するだけの余裕が残されていたのは幸いだった。だが伯爵がその目論見の通りの場所を攻めたとき、少佐は引きつったような息切れとともに体を固くし、完全な輪郭を持つ下腹部の筋肉がなめらかに震えた。その震えは全身に伝わり、少佐は背を弓なりにして為す術もなく耐えた。

その少佐の反応が、伯爵に残されたなけなしの理性を吹き飛ばした。その後のことはよく覚えてない。熱い肉体の下にまた熱い肉体が重なり、目の眩むような光景が前にあっただけだ。汗に濡れた、なめらかで完璧な少佐の肉体が伯爵自身の無我夢中な動きにぴったりと体を添わせ、ついに快楽へと目覚めて喘ぎながら蠢いていた。体と体が融け合い、その境界すら定かではなかった。情熱と欲望の小さな叫びが彼の口から漏れた。そして伯爵は少佐を打ち続けた。これだけの欲望を初めて感じさせた唯一の男に向かって、腰を打ち続けた。そしてついにその腰に少佐の脚が巻き付き、奥底に燃えさかる炎を秘めた緑の目に見つめられるまま耐えきれず、激しい炎のような絶頂を迎えた瞬間に伯爵は再び悟った。だがそれは完全に新たな驚くべき発見だった。それは骨の髄まで震えるような恐れ、我を忘れて取り乱してしまいそうになるほどの、怖れだったのである。

人を愛することがこういうことだと、伯爵はこれまで知らずにいた。愛することがこれほど・・・、畏れに満ちたものだと。数えきれないほどの情事を経ながら、なぜこれほどまでに恐ろしく、身体の震えるような想いをしたことがなかったのだろう。そしてなぜ少佐に心を奪われた瞬間に、そのことに気づかなかったのだろう。少佐はたやすく簡単に愛を交わすべき男などではない。彼は性愛の相手のすべてを呑み込み、束縛し、激しい情熱に満ちた痛みで相手を拘束する、そういう男だ・・・

少佐の体を這いまわっていた伯爵の掌が少佐の下腹部に暖かく湿ったぬめりを捉え、心臓が、悦びのための器官と同じ激しさにはじけた。彼は体を倒し、あらゆる角度から舌を絡めて深い口づけを交わした。まるでキスもまた性交そのものであるかのように。

唇を引き離したくなかった。背を丸めて少佐の腕の中で眠りに落ちることを許されればと願いながら、その可能性は殆ど無いことを自覚してもいた。ならばせめて、唇だけでも触れ合っていたかった。少佐の肉体から引き離され、何事もなかったかのようにお互いに身支度を整えたくなかった。ついに訪れたこの満たされたはかない刹那を破る、すべてのことを恐れた。この瞬間が指の間からこぼれてしまえば、次に何が起こってもおかしくはない。このまま永遠になにも起こらずにいてくれ。この瞬間をわたしに許してくれ。今だけは。ついに彼を手にいれ、私のベッドに引き込み、彼が私の手と唇に温かくしなやかに応じているこの今だけは…。

 

その時が来たことはすぐわかった。しどけなく弛緩していた少佐の肉体のあらゆる輪郭が、ぴんとはりつめた。すべての筋肉に意思がみなぎった。伯爵の舌を受け入れていた唇ですら、ふと気配を変えたようだった。それは遠い場所で落ちた一枚の枯葉のようにかそけく始まり、しかし地平線の彼方で嵐が集結してくのを止められないように必然的ななりゆきだった。畏怖と予感を湛えた、暗い光を帯びる美。なぜならそれもまたクラウスなのだから。

素っ気ない反応は冷ややかな受諾へと転じた。少佐はキスを中断して苛立ったような仕草で伯爵を押しのけると、乱暴に体を引き剥がした。痛みを覚えているかのどうか、彼の身のこなしからは分かり難かった。少佐は体を起こし、寝乱れた黒髪をかき上げた。

伯爵は息を潜めて待ったが、少佐はただ眉間にしわを寄せ、唇を引き結んだまま伯爵には一瞥もくれなかった。だが怒りの爆発が起こるような気配はなかった。ただ体を起こして姿勢を整えると、ブランケットを引き寄せて下半身を真っ直ぐにそのなかに滑り込ませた。

いかにも少佐らしい几帳面なふるまいと、恐ろしいしかめっ面があまりにも不釣合いで、伯爵は思わず頬を緩めた。気難し屋の少佐は、仏頂面用の表情筋をよほど発達させているにちがいない。伯爵の胃が不安でせり上がったが、彼はかすかな吐き気をこらえて少佐を見つめ続けた。

暫くの間、少佐は身動きひとつしなかった。鉄筋でも入っているかのように背筋をまっすぐ伸ばして座りこみ、不機嫌な顔で何かを考え込んでいた。伯爵の目にはそれがいかにも軍人らしい佇まいに写った。まったく眼福だった。鍛えあげられた鋼鉄の軍人…、たったいま陵辱を受けたばかりの。だが少佐もまた十分に楽しんでいたはずだ。淡い噛み痕が首と肩と、それから左の乳首に残っていた。唇がわずかに腫れていた。そして常にきちんと真っ直ぐな黒髪には、あきらかに「誰か」の手でかき乱された跡があった。それでもなお、たった今そこで繰り広げられた痴態と自分とは一切関わりがないと宣言するかのように、彼は他者を拒絶した冷淡な態度を崩さなかった。

 

\----

 

伯爵は身震いをして、自分の考えを振り払った。なにか声をかけるべきなのかもしれない。…あるいは、そうすべきではないのかもしれない。愛する少佐がその頑固な頭の中で何を考えているのか、伯爵にはぼんやりとしかわからなかった。今何を呼びかけても、いい結果につながるわけがない。

少佐もまた黙りこんだままだった。癇癪どころか思い切りぶん殴られるかもしれないとの可能性に思い当たり、伯爵はため息を付いた。だが何が起こっても、ここにこのまま座り込んで沈黙に耐えながら、口元をへの字に結んだ少佐がぼんやりと虚空を見つめているのを眺めているよりはマシだろう。

「クラウス？愛しいきみ、どうかしたのか…」

伯爵の言葉が途切れた。少佐が体をひねり、鋼鉄のような緑の目を向けて伯爵を見据えたからだった。その目は、銃口を突きつけられた虜囚の目を照らしこむ尋問灯のように不気味に光っていた。

「なぜわかった？」

伯爵は瞬きをして思わず髪に手をやった。どう反応すべきはとっさにはわからず、ほかにどうもできなかったからだ。曖昧な答えも確信のないことも言いたくなかった。そんな質問をされることはめったになかったが。「わかったって、何が？」

答えはすぐには返らなかった。だが薄い鼻孔がゆらぎ、少佐の薄い唇が嫌悪に歪む間にもその氷の凝視は続いた。「このことだ。…おれが、同性愛者だという事実だ。おれは変態だ。堕落者だ。おまえと同じように。」

おや。これは前向きな変化なのか？伯爵の心臓は喜びのあまり跳び上がりそうになった。少佐とのことが、これきりで終わりになるわけじゃないのかもしれない。だが少佐の様子はそれどころではなく、厭わしさでいっぱいの表情からは事態が前向きに動きそうな前兆は微塵もうかがえなかった。

「ええとね…、ほんとのことろ、そんなことは全然わからなかったよ。」伯爵はゆっくりと話し始めた。確信のない答えから確信の無さを覆い隠すために、わざとらしく母音を伸ばした口調。彼はほんの少し体を伸ばし、情感をこめて目を見開いてみせた。だが長いまつ毛をこれみよがしに閃かせるのはやめにした。少佐がそれを好ましく思うような気分でないことはわかっていた。「私にわかっていたのはね、きみを手に入れなきゃ気がすまないってことだけだったさ。きみが同性愛者か異性愛者かそれともその間にいる何者か、気にしたこともないね。そんなことは問題にならなかったのさ。」

「自分と寝さえすれば何者でもいい、そういうことだな。」冷ややかな表情のまま、感情を押さえつけた声が返った。うわ、大変だ。

伯爵は淫蕩なほほ笑みを浮かべてみせた。「そうとも言えるね。」

軽蔑に満ちた鼻息。「興味深い説明だな、エロイカ。おまえのが裏の業界をどう泳ぎ渡ってきたのか不思議に思っていたが。」少佐はそこで言葉を切った。「つまり、これはただの不測の事態に過ぎん。」

「ちがうね。」伯爵は鋭い抗議の声を上げた。「これは運命さ。私ときみのように約束された一対の魂の前では、ホモセクシュアルだかバイだかヘテロだかなんて不自然な分類は…」

「そのくだらんたわ言をもう一言でも続けたら、ぶん殴るぞ。」

「どうしていつもそう暴力に訴えるのさ。たったいま素敵なセックスを楽しんだばかりじゃないか。なのにきみったらまた私を侮辱して、あまつさえ脅しつけたりする。知ってるかい？こういうのは世間じゃ『ドメスティック・バイオレンス』って言うんだよ！」伯爵は自分がすねた子供のような口調になっていることに気づいたが、もう止められなかった。一体全体、この男ったらどうしてこう何でもかんでも面倒なことにしちゃうんだろう。

少佐は何も言い返さなかった。

「おまえは…」とうとう口を開いた。「悪辣で無節操で強情で軽率な、頭のてっぺんからつま先まで考えなしの変態だ。」

伯爵は憤慨して、噛み付くように言い返した。「きみは野蛮で傲慢で横柄な、薄情の塊だよ！」

またしても少佐は言い返さなかった。

「そのとおりだ。」長い長い時間の後に、少佐はとうとううなずいた。奇妙にぎこちなく、堅苦しい口調だった。「おれたちは互いに正しい。」

伯爵は小首をかしげた。巻き毛が顔にかかり、金髪のカーテンが表情をうっすらと隠した。これまで数々の男たちを悩殺してきたこのお得意のポーズの上に、さらにキラキラするような怒りの様子と傷ついて反抗的な表情まで付け加えたというのに、少佐が自分をするっと無視したのには肩透かしを食らった。少佐があっさりと立ち上がりブランケットを引っ張り上げたため、伯爵は体を隠すもの一枚なにもないままにベッドに取り残された。

「くそぅ！」ブランケットを複雑にぐるぐる巻きにした少佐がバスルームのドアの奥に消えると、伯爵はとうとう罵った。

なにか壊れ物でも投げつけてやりたかったが、ベッドの上で足をバタバタさせるにとどめた。もうっ！もう！くそっ！なんでこんな結果になるんだよ！ゲームに勝ちをおさめようと夢中になるあまり、少佐がこの種のゲームに乗る可能性は全くないという明らかな事実を見逃していた。もちろんあんなことを言うつもりはなかったのだ。伯爵が口に出した憎まれ口を、少佐がそのまま真に受けてしまわないかどうか心配になった。「でもきっちりした性格で仕事の手はぬかない」とかなんとか、そういうのでも付け加えればよかったってわけ？

がっかりだ、ほんとに。あの男ときたら、この私に愛されるなんて果報者だと思わないんだろうか。ここまでだってさんざん手こずったってのに…

だが奇妙なことに、伯爵はいつも通りの楽観的な自分を取り戻しつつあるのを感じた。挑戦すべきなにかが目に前にある高揚感。それを感じながら、枕に顔を埋めた。想い人の残り香が残る枕に。

私たちの日々は始まったばかりのようだね、棘だらけで傷だらけの私の愛しい人。だがこれまでのような迷いはすでになかった。私たちは愛しあうんだ。私たちの前には世界すら色あせてしまうような、そんな愛を交わすのさ。

そしてそのとき、ベッドでのことはきっと、きっと、…すごいんだよ。

 

 

エピローグ

 

「エ～～～ベルバッハ少佐。」部長が、名をわざと長く伸ばして呼んだ。そうすることによって　まるで何かをしみじみ味わっているかのように。胸の悪くなるような習慣だ。

「おります。」少佐は短く答えた。彼はうずうずと体を動かしたくなる反応を抑え込み、上司の眉間の皺を無視して煙草に火をつけた。

「良くない習慣だな、少佐。」と上司は言った。「肺に悪い。十年以内に呼吸障害を引き起こすぞ。」

「おっしゃるとおりですな。砂糖やコレステロールとほとんど同じくらい体に悪い。」

部長のチョコレート好きはNATO本部に知らぬものがなかった。彼は丸まっちい顔にしわを寄せ、ひどいしかめっ面を浮かべた。「世間話はさておき、少佐。例の件については、私が勧めたとおりに手配をしておると考えていいのだろうな？」

少佐はじろりと横目で部長を見た。部長の「勧め」というのは、実質的には命令だったが、なんでまたこんな遠まわしなやり方で指示を出してくるのか、その目的が掴めないでいた。「部長がおっしゃるのが、今回の件に関してエロイカと契約を結ぶようにということでしたら、部下にはそのとおり命じています。しかしながらこの件は私、個人的には…」

「よろしい。では計画通りに進めてくれたまえ。きみの狭い視野と幼稚な偏見を払拭する良い機会になればいいのだがね。まあ、せいぜい頑張ってくれたまえ。少し時間がかかるかもしれんが、結果を期待しておるぞ。さて、ところで可愛いG君は最近どうしているかね？」

少佐は最後の質問が耳に入らなかったふりをしてドアへ向かった。部長がGにこだわるのは、単に自分への嫌がらせなのだろうと判断していた。まあいい。上司というのは部下には好かれないものだ。少なくとも少佐自身はそうだ。部下たちは少佐を、殲滅すべき敵よりもなお恐ろしい、避けられない災害のような存在だと捉えていた。それで任務がうまくゆくなら少佐に異存はない。

「AからF、P、Zはおれのオフィスに入れ。」部下たちの机の並ぶ大部屋を通り抜けながら、少佐は呼ばわった。呼ばれた部下たちは椅子から跳び上がるようにして従った。

エーベルバッハ市のホテルで、ベッドにぐったりと横たわる伯爵をあとに残して以来、少佐は彼に逢っていなかった。伯爵は微かに奇妙な笑みを浮かべて少佐を見送った。少佐は相手を気遣ってやりたいという衝動を無理に押さえつけ、何も言わずにその場を去った。伯爵がなんらかの口実を付けてエーベルバッハの屋敷にもう一度姿を表すことを密かに恐れていたが、そうはならなかった。ヘドヴイガが翌日ホテルを訪れた時には、伯爵はすでにチェックアウト済みだった。闇の稼業で忙しいのだろうと少佐は思った。美術館。宝石。エロイカが手を伸ばすべき獲物はいくらでもある。

それから数週間、少佐は自分が同性愛者であるという感覚に慣れようと試みた。それは難しかった。自分がひどい不義を働いているような後ろめたさが消えないのだった。ああいうことをしても許されるのはグローリア伯爵のような男だけだ。節操のかけらもない不道徳者だけだ。だがこの説明には説得力がなく、自分でも納得がいかなかった。

納得がいこうがいくまいが、何のちがいがあるわけでもなかった。結局のところ少佐はいずれ妻を娶るだろう。そして妻である女性との間に幾たりかの子女をなす、もしくは少なくとも一人は跡継ぎを得て、家系の存続に貢献する。それは疑いもなく定められた道のりだった。端的に言えば、義務だった。

たまさかの夜の相手を異性から同性に変えるつもりもなかった。それは、完全に問題外の事項だった。自分が同性愛者に生まれついたという不幸な事実を把握しつつ、それを脇においたまま生きて行けるものだと少佐は考えていた。だからこれからも何のちがいもあるわけではない。これ以上考える必要もない。

知った上で行動するか、知らぬままにそう動くかは全く別の話だったが、少佐にささやかな安堵をもたらしたのは、同性と寝ようという意図を少佐がもたなかったのみならず、そうしたいという強い欲望を彼自身全くが感じなかった事実にあった。彼は自分自身を注意深く観察してみた。このやっかいな偏好に気づいて以降も、現実に付き合いのある男たちに対して欲望のするどい痛みを覚えたことは一度もなかった。エロイカとのことは考慮に入れなかった。あれは特殊な事態だ。

いや、あれを考慮に入れたとしても大した違いはない。任務中、あるいはその他の些事に関わっている間は、少佐はあのことを完全に脳裏から追い出すことができたからだ。思い出しもしなかった。もともとそちらの方面への欲求は薄い方だった。生まれつきその欲望が低い性質なのだろうと少佐は考えた。ならば都合がいい。考えを改める必要は何もない。

何も…、エロイカ…、いや、いい。起こってしまった情事がこれからの任務ににどう影響をおよぼすのか、少佐には見当もつかなかった。そもそもこれまでとて、あの目立ちたがりな泥棒との契約関係が順調だった試しがないのだ。だがこと任務と契約において、彼らは双方ともある種のプロフェッショナルだった。双方がエロイカまつわるさまざまな事柄に対応できる熟練者なのだ。そして彼はなぜか疑わなかた。思惑通りのことを伯爵が自分にするように、仕向けることができる。お約束の皮肉の応酬、図々しい交渉ごとなどは、これ以上ひどくなりようがなかい。と、そう願っておこう。

なにを示唆されているのか、あるいはより重要なのはなにを示唆されていないのか伯爵が正確に理解するかどうか、少佐には確信が持てなかった。だがその時には、再び同性と寝ることすら全くの問題外ではなくなるのかもしれなかった。すくなくとも一人の男と。ともあれ、ことの推移を注意深く観察せねばならない。

ああ、今回の契約はまちがいなく、…そうだな、興味深いものになるだろう。

 

＜終＞


End file.
